Storm Rising
by TitanDragonfire
Summary: The search for the Avatar continues in vain, but Prince Zuko may have found a new ally, and a way out of exile. Enemies are becoming as dangerous as ever, when some are on the same side!ZukoXOCR&R!Being rewritten under old name.
1. Artic Rescue

The dark ship of Prince Zuko sailed through the quiet waters at the edge of Earthbenders' territory. The artic regions were close by, so both the air and water were frigid. Many of the crew had a cold of some kind, by were kept to their daily tasks by the prince himself. They were nearing the last of the villages of the Earth Kingdom, still far behind the Avatar.

Uncle Iroh sipped his tea and calmly watched the icy surroundings go by. He was silent after trying to quell his nephew's hot temper. Prince Zuko was still fuming about the last encounter the crew had with the Avatar, coming so close to his capture. But, as always, Aang managed to slip from his grasp once more. Zuko sat at a table on deck, carefully studying a map of the region. He got up suddenly and began having a fit about how far behind they were, knocking several crew members over in the process.

"Calm yourself, Zuko, things will work out soon. For now, I prefer to relax and enjoy the scenery." Uncle Iroh took another sip of tea.

Zuko grunted in anger, trying his best to keep from uttering hateful words he'd soon regret. Instead he sat back down heavily, crossed his arms, and stared at the passing icebergs.

"Zuko," his uncle called in a flat tone, trying to get his attention.

"WHAT uncle?" Zuko's temper was delicately calming down, threatening to heat up once more.

"Look up there, to that cliff village. There seems to be trouble. You must watch these things, you can learn from them when you return to the Fire Nation." Uncle Iroh pointed to a small town sitting by the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. Rocks and debris were flying around in the air as angry villagers attacked something.

Zuko looked up with a deep frown, bored by the whole thing until something, or someone, caught his attention. He stood up with out realizing while his uncle's eyes widened and mouth dropped as if uttering a silent gasp. Prince Zuko's own eyes grew wide as a large boulder collided with a target.

A girl around Zuko's own age of sixteen was slammed off balance by the boulder. She was too close to the edge at the time and began to free fall towards the freezing ice water. She swung her arms in front of her causing a large burst of fire to erupt from her hands at the water, making only steam rise thickly. Her last effort proved useless as she splashed into the sea and some of the villagers about smiled triumphantly.

Zuko moved to the edge of the ship without thinking. "Zuko!" his uncle cried, "What ARE you doing?"

His gaze was focused on the misty spot where the girl impacted the water. His instincts told him he had to do something, but his logic mind said no. He shook his head and dove into the water, almost without thinking. But his thoughts were quickly cleared when the cold water splashed all around him.

The girl from the village sank quickly to the bottom, she laid down there motionlessly as Zuko swam towards her. Her red clothing, oddly like an Airbender's attire, was easy to spot against the dull sandy seafloor. He scooped her up and began to ascend to the surface as the lightheadedness of the lack of oxygen set in.

Uncle Iroh's heart was beating a mile a minute as he saw his nephew's head emerge from the water. He quickly shouted out orders to the staring crewmembers to help pull Zuko out of the water.

Zuko felt himself shiver violently. Leaping into artic water was not smart. The girl's chest rose and fell softly, giving the only sign she was still alive. Her cheeks, like his, were paled, and her eyes remained closed. Her hair was darkened from being so wet, but he noticed gold streaks shining from the dim artic sun. He noticed some men threw a rope overboard and were waiting for him climb up to the deck. Zuko swam one-handed towards them with difficulty. He twined the rope around his wrist tightly and held on as the men above pulled him slowly back on board.

"Zuko! What were you thinking!" His uncle's hand smacked the side of his head. "You could have drowned! You could have- My Lord! You're bleeding!" His uncle recoiled at the sight of blood slowly seeping onto the deck and on Zuko's arms. The prince looked down at himself, noticing he wasn't the one bleeding.

"Uncle, I am fine." His tone was agitated and wavering as he shivered.

"Come on Zuko," his uncle helped him up as another sailor took the girl, "You will catch a chill if you stay up here. Go to your room and warm up." His uncle stated firmly to Zuko, silently saying he was serious. Zuko reluctantly got up and wandered off to his room below deck, casting a puzzling look once more to the girl from the water.


	2. Kaida, the Stormbender

Prince Zuko sat in his room aboard his ship meditating calmly. The flames of the candles in front of him danced in the dim light, giving off a pale orange glow. His body still shivered despite the stifling warmth in the room. The water he swam through a few hours before still stung his skin. He frowned as he thought of the Avatar again. If only his father respected him more, he wouldn't have to be out endlessly searching for the Avatar and failing each time pushing him farther into exile. But, Fire Lord Ozai was far too proud to accept his son back without the Avatar, and even if Zuko caught Aang, the Fire Lord might still reject him. He gritted his teeth in frustration as someone entered his room.

"Zuko! Glad to see you're well." Uncle Iroh was half expecting his nephew to be coughing and sneezing up a storm. "What a witty friend I have made! She even likes ginseng tea!" Uncle Iroh grinned to his nephew's back. He shrugged to someone standing meekly behind him, unable to get Zuko's attention. Iroh cleared his throat, "Zuko, you are being quite rude. Would you mind joining us on deck?" The word us made Zuko turned in question.

The girl from the Earthbender's village stood quietly behind his uncle. Her blonde hair was so strange, almost unreal to him. But the most haunting of all were her eyes. Though they were cast to the ground, he could see them at first reflect an exotic violet, and then shifted to blue when she looked up.

Uncle Iroh smiled a little and pushed her forward, "Zuko, this is Kaida." She shyly smiled a bit to him, looking as though she were a bit afraid of him. She had a calming look about her, like his uncle. Zuko merely stood up, still frowning. His uncle broke the silence, "That was brave what you did a little while ago. I'm proud of you Zuko." Those words almost stung to Zuko, they made him feel…weak, one of the reasons his father banished him for. "She has also told, and shown, me something you may find interesting." His uncle's smug look confused Zuko.

"What is it?" He snapped a little rudely, unintentionally.

"Would you mind showing him, Kaida?" His uncle smiled to the teen girl as she nodded, "Yes sir."

She closed her eyes in concentration and opened them as she lifted one of her hands. A small fireball erupted from her palm and burned in the air.

"She's a Firebender as you saw earlier," his uncle pointed out.

She put it out and turned to the glass of water Uncle Iroh was holding and moved her hands in a strange motion. The water from the cup danced up in a smooth motion, like her hands were making.

"She can also Waterbend, Zuko." His uncle grinned at his nephew's stunned expression. "And…"

She sliced the air with her hand sending a sharp breeze to blow against Zuko's aghast face.

"She's an Airbender, Zuko." His uncle was excited, it was in his voice.

"H-how? She's no Avatar!" Zuko was lost for words.

"No, I'm not," she added in, "I'm a Stormbender. The only element I cannot bend is earth, but I can fake it." She smiled, and somehow made his heart skip a beat.

"She has agreed to help you Zuko. You can end your exile." His uncle's voice was filled with excitement. "She will pose as the Avatar for your father."

Zuko almost lost his control over his feelings that his father built up over the years in the Fire Nation. He felt joy swell up, but tried to hide it from his face. "I-is that so?"

"I have also gotten word commander Zhou is on his way to, visit. We can introduce her to him when he arrives." His uncle stated to his nephew, who was having trouble controlling the glee on his face.

Kaida could only smile serenely, knowing some good would come out of this. After being rejected for her bending abilities or her hair and eyes, she saw nothing else left in her future. Besides, she had to repay him for rescuing her. She rubbed her wrist, which under her long sleeves had a bandage tightly wrapped around it. One of many she had received from that last battle. She was beginning to feel apprehensive about the choice she had made, but seeing the faces of two rejoicing firebenders, she couldn't take back her word. She would help.


	3. Arrival of Commander Zhao

When the large, proud warship of Commander Zhao sailed next to Zuko's own ship, Kaida began to wonder what kind of trouble she had gotten into. She was standing next to Uncle Iroh, who kept reassuring her that the commander was uglier than he was strong.

"He's foolish, often like my nephew and his temper. But don't take him lightly, he's still the Fire Nation's commander. You must really play the part of the Avatar."

Kaida nodded, she had been in predicaments before that were quite messy, but this was just aiming to top them. She still felt that she was doing the right thing for these people, despite their horrid reputation in the other nations.

"I must really thank you for what you are doing. It means a lot to me that Zuko finally gets to go home." His eyes firmly held her gaze. He watched her sea green eyes shift to a light yellow-orange when the great commander himself boarded the smaller ship, along with several fellow officers.

"Well well, how's the search for the Avatar going Prince Zuko? Any luck? Or has the Avatar humiliatingly slipped from your grasp, again." The word again was said in such a hard tone, Zuko almost flinched. But he did not. He had no reason to fear this man anymore.

"Actually, I was on my way home." The prince smiled making the commander's face twist in disgust.

"Have you forgotten your little problem? Hm?"

"No, my task is finished." Zuko felt a surge of power over this man that he never felt before.

"W-what!" Commander Zhao's face reddened and his anger showed clearly on his face. "That is not possible!"

"Right here." He motioned to Kaida, who stood motionlessly next to Uncle Iroh.

The commander's face relaxed and donned his evil sneer again, "Prove it."

Uncle Iroh nudged Kaida a little, and she stepped forwards a little. She took a deep breath and conjured a fireball, just as Iroh had told her. She studied the commander's expression as she extinguished it and turned to the water, raising a column of water into the air for him to see. His expression changed to a bit shocked at the sight. She continued to surprise him when she sliced the air like in the demonstration she gave Zuko, sending and air current towards him.

"Impossible!" was all he could utter as she turned to the ice covered rocks they sailed by. She found a boulder sitting on a crevasse and sent a blast of winds into it knocking the boulder into the air, appearing to Earthbend. His face was clearly shocked. He thought the Avatar was different than her, especially since he had last seen the Avatar on board a flying bison. He ignored his questions and went straight to the point. "Thank you Prince Zuko. I'll take her from here. I'm sure your father will be pleased."

"Excuse me?" Zuko's expression shifted to anger.

"Bring her aboard will you?" He asked one of his crewmembers who stood behind him. He smirked at the prince's expression.

"Commander Zhao, may I point out my nephew captured the Avatar, not you. He has earned the right to return to Fire Nation." Uncle Iroh pointed out.

"He wants to return does he? He wants to come home to daddy?" His taunting was playing on the prince's last nerves. "Well fine then. Get him." His firm voice snapped a solider out of his stupor. The man seized Zuko by his wrists behind his back.

"Let me go! I'm warning you…" Zuko's voice was dangerous.

"You want to go home don't you?" Commander Zhao's voice was filled with sarcasm. He grinned at Uncle Iroh's expression. "Take 'em on board. See you later, General." He nodded as he and his troops retreated to his ship, away from a dumbfounded Iroh. He was frozen to the spot and could only stare.

Prince Zuko and Kaida were made to sit in two sturdy chairs in the commander's office. Their hands were bound back so they couldn't disrupt the trip, which wasn't going to be very long. The silence was too much, and soon the two were talking as though they had known each other for years. Zuko lost his mask of hatred and was actually pleasant to be around for once. But their chat was cut short when the commander stepped in his office.

"Enjoying the trip? I do hope so." His voice was so thick someone could have sliced it with a knife. "Keep from bending in here, I don't want my office ruined and you probably can't get out anyways." The man smirked and turned to leave again.

The prince slumped back in his chair and frowned at his predicament. He became aware Kaida's green eyes were watching him calmly. He raised his own fiery pupils to catch her gaze, but she quickly turned away before he could. The conversations they had leading up to this pompous commander's arrival on his own ship were like that of old friends. He never felt so comfortable talking to anyone like this before. He sat in his deeply puzzling thoughts while she watched him once more. She studied how he sat in utter stillness with a determined look as he calculated the world around him. She had lived in Fire Nation for a good deal of her life and came to hear of the prince often. She wondered while he was exiled that year, not knowing the reasons such a renowned son of a powerful leader could do something foolish enough to land himself banishment. She still failed to see this boy, thinking perhaps on the meaning of life itself, who sat in front of her with complete serene thought could ever be capable of a crime so high to be exiled from his homeland. She had always been loyal to the prince, Fire Nation being her birthplace and childhood home. But she, like him, didn't always support the Fire Lord's decisions in the war all around them. She jumped a bit in her seat when she saw his yellow-gold eyes pierce their way into hers. She smiled meekly, like her mother did, and averted her gaze after a few awkward moments.

_Why was she staring at me? _Zuko thought to himself, snapping from his perplexing thoughts. He felt his heart jump when she smiled, just like the day he met her. He didn't understand why he felt himself grow nervous when she smiled or laughed at one of Uncle's jokes. He let his neck relax, letting him stare at the floor.

Zuko drowsily opened his eyes, seeing the commander's office resting before him. He frowned at the sight, realizing he must have fallen asleep. He squinted as he looked around the room, spotting his only companion still asleep. Kaida's head was tilted to the side very slightly, letting her light blonde hair fall in her face. For some strange reason, Zuko itched to move some of those long bangs from her face. Her hair reached a little past her shoulders he could tell, and her bangs were just as long. He could have slapped himself at the thought. What was WRONG with him? He shook his head in attempt to get rid of the strange thoughts. When he stopped he looked up to see a pair of clear blue eyes staring back.

Kaida smiled to him, "Good morning."

Zuko felt his stomach do a couple front flips. He mumbled a response in his efforts to calm himself. They both turned when the door creaked open.

"Morning kids! Time to go!" Commander Zhao had the worst fake friendly voice. The world behind the door he stood beside was lit by an orange sun rising on the horizon. Fire Nation.


	4. Fire Lord Ozai

A/N: Hiya! Thanks for the great reviews! Make me feel so good ! Well I'm building up suspense here, so don't kill me about the length! hides behind book uhh..well yeah. on with the fanfic! '

* * *

Bright shadows cast across the rows of markets and houses lining the streets in the heart of Fire Nation. Kaida looked on either side of her, watching the colorful scarlet and gold merchandise gleam above all others. The prideful colors of Fire Nation shone in the morning light. She felt a red gold bang fall in her face. She felt it brush annoyingly against her cheek and longed to push it behind her ears, but Commander Zhao kept her hands tied behind her back. She glanced over to Prince Zuko, who stood nearby surrounded by a similar march of soldiers as they paraded to the stronghold of the Fire Lord. People waking up to perform their morning chores paused to watch the sight of the proud troops, the exiled prince, and an exotic girl make their way down the streets. Zuko caught Kaida's gaze for an instant, long enough to see her eyes shift from a sea green to a bright yellow-orange like the rising sun on the horizon. She hopelessly looked to the ground, fearing the actions of the commander and soldiers around her.

The chamber of Fire Lord Ozai was grand and just as magnificent as Zuko remembered it to be, back when his father stood as his only idol. The dramatic reds and gold stood out in the hall much like the markets of the city outside. The Fire Lord himself lifted a questionable eyebrow at the group parading in and a familiar uncle stood waiting on the floor before the ruler watching the group enter. Commander Zhao's face sunk in surprise and anger.

"My Lord, we have brought the Prince and Avatar before you with respects." He knelt, keeping an eye on the gray haired man watching nearby.

"Ah yes, Commander," replied Ozai, "Iroh has informed me you would be arriving. Also of my son's apparent capture of the Avatar." He has a wistful and almost disappointed air in his voice. His gaze shifted from the prince to the gold haired girl standing timidly between two stern soldiers. "So this is the famed Avatar." He had a mocking sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Well…" he lifted himself from his throne and made his way over to the group, "I have much to talk about then. Come Commander, I have instructions for you. Your guard will escort this young lady downstairs." His mouth curled into a wicked smile. He turned to his son and looked down on his, "Prince Zuko, your banishment is hereby lifted." He stated regretfully.

Zuko swelled with relief, but Kaida's predicament caused the feeling to quickly fade. He didn't understand why he felt so bad, this girl had willingly agreed to help at any rate. So why did it bother him so much to see her saddened smile shine back to him as they guards lead her down the hall.

Uncle Iroh walked casually through the labyrinth halls of the Fire Nation stronghold. In his hands was a cup of ginseng tea that he sipped to calm his nerves. He noticed his nephew hunched up against a railing on a balcony watching the sleepy town awake. Zuko's face was ridden with troubled thought. Uncle Iroh cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence to his disturbed relative. Zuko didn't even bother turning around. Instead he merely closed his eyes in annoyance and uttered a rude, "What."

"Something is bothering you, Zuko?" His uncle's calm voice was almost irritating.

Zuko remained silent and continued to watch the town hurry about their morning business.

"I see. Well, please stay out of trouble if you decide to wander about. You don't want another punishment from your father right now." Uncle Iroh walked off glancing back at the mute prince, shook his head, and sipped his tea.

* * *

Kaida rested on the ground of a prison cell underneath the Fire Nation citadel. Her whole body felt heavy and weak from the training she endured all day. She felt her eyes burn under her eyelids as she closed them. She felt as though the ground were pulsing with her heartbeat. She could see the shadows of a setting sun stream through the small window high above her. The training had taken all day, non stop. She simply let herself sink into the floor and fall asleep on the cold stone into dreamless sleep. 


	5. Dream or Memory?

Uncle Iroh observed Kaida and Commander Zhao from the balcony of his room at noon time. He frowned at the older Firebender who sent dangerous blasts of hot flames towards the teenager, who defended herself with quick bursts of fire. Each time he would step closer and she would grow nearer to the white hot embers. She had been training all morning under orders from the Fire Lord, who wished to use her as a weapon against the other Nations. The timid girl was not bad at combat, but the experienced officer had the advantage of strength and size.

Iroh watched as the commander sent a large wave of heat at the girl who threw out a defensive fire blast, but changed her mind quickly to water from a nearby bucket, sending the two at the officer almost simultaneously. The officer backed away quickly ending his attack. She looked as though she were in shock when her eyes glazed over and uncle Iroh saw the girl collapse onto the ground. He went down to ground level to see if the young girl was alright out of his own compassion for teens and young children like his nephew. The commander kicked her with a sharp boot as if she were merely playing to rest a moment. When she did not stir, he grew angry at the protest. Uncle Iroh arrived as he began to shout at the limp girl strewn across the dusty ground.

"Is there a problem Commander Zhao?" His eyes flashed dangerously as he moved to the girl to try and wake her from her faint, or whatever it was. She looked as though she had fallen asleep and a pale blush graced her cheeks. "Allow me to take her inside to rest for a while, Commander. I think she's done enough for now." Uncle Iroh proceeded to carry her inside, despite the death glare and rude remarks Commander Zhao spat at him.

Uncle Iroh had just made his way inside when his troubled nephew rounded the corner and caught sight of him. "Uncle? What's going on?" His rage filled voice was cleared by concern.

"Your friend was training with Commander Zhao, she must have fainted from exhaustion. That man is just as brutal as your father." Iroh's face clouded with suppressed hate. "Now," he said quickly changing the subject, "would you mind carrying her to an empty room upstairs? My back is beginning to bother me." He heavily handed the limp girl to Zuko, who almost fell over at the sudden weight.

"But Uncle-," his protests did nothing. Uncle Iroh had begun to walk off in search of tea and to play a game with his new prized lotus tile, secretly smiling.

Zuko cast a confused look to the girl he held in his arms. She looked as though she was suffering in her sleep, or state of unconsciousness. He felt his stomach churn nervously and felt his cheeks grow warm. He began to walk quickly to the stairs for fear of anyone seeing him. He became confused once more at his reactions, which sent him into deeper thought as he mounted the stairs. For some odd reason, the warmth of her body pressed against his was comforting and her heartbeat that steadily pulsed was giving him a strange sense of calm.

He noticed her lower left arm had been burned and her pale skin was reddening furiously. He remembered his own burn from the Fire Lord, which never left him. Zuko carried the girl to a small guest room, sometimes used for the sons and daughters of a visiting lord. He sighed loudly and returned to his room lightly touching his scar. Her hair seemed to be hauntingly familiar for some odd reason. He couldn't think of how, or why, but it seemed as though he had seen her fair hair somewhere before. He felt a yawn coming on and decided, though did not enjoy, in taking a light nap. His dream however, wasn't as calming as he had hoped.

* * *

_A seven year old Prince of Firebenders ran about a sandy beach chasing about the seagulls that flocked and gathered along the ground. He laughed his head off in his innocence. He dove at a large group of the white and grey birds, who flew away in a flurry of feathers and flapping wings. He laughed out loud as he tumbled in the soft sand, sending it flying in all directions. He stopped somersaulting and began to create a sand castle using seashells as tools. _

"_Can I dig the moat?" A soft yet melodious voice asked from behind him. He turned to see a pair of pale blue eyes smiling at him. His grin reappeared as he nodded. He watched a pale haired girl grab a large, flat shell and proceed to dig a deep trench around the growing castle in the sand. The little Prince stacked on more sand creating towers and dungeons as the girl made a drawbridge and a deep, winding moat. They worked for endless hours, occasionally stopping to play in the surf and find more shells. _

_They once came across a clear, scuttling crab that hurried across the sands leaving small tracks in the sand. They watched it curiously, the little boy even tried to imitate the crab, but succeeded only in tumbling over by a pile of seaweed. The little girl's light summer kimono had shades of blues matching the ocean, and the bow in her hair twirled in the wind as they played a game of tag, almost tripping over their discarded shoes. _

_The sun began to set to their dismay, but they were too happy to grow sad by any means. The vibrant purple and red sky lit up their finished sand castle and they sat in the wake of the tide washing over the sand. The two watched the sun set and with every wave, each little sand crab and clam hastily dug back into the delicate shore. _

_The boy looked over to his companion, watching the wind send her light hair blowing behind her and her happy pale eyes shine with the last rays of the sun. She looked over to him and smiled in such a serene way, like the quiet waves washing against a silent shoreline. He could not help but smile back, his gold eyes glittered with happiness that he had not felt for such a long time. _

_He watched the girl leave as stars began to gather in the cobalt sky above. He watched her turn and wave a final goodbye and she disappeared over a sand dune, past the green reeds and driftwood fence. He was alone. So very alone…

* * *

_

Prince Zuko awoke with a start, sitting up so fast it made his head spin. He put a shaking hand on his throbbing brow and tried to clear his thoughts and shake the remnants of his dream from his mind. In the silence of his room, he heard his own stomach call out for food embarrassingly. He stood up and stretched for a moment and made his way down to the kitchens area. It felt strange to be back, wandering through the hallways again. He noticed his uncle and pale haired guest playing a game at the table in the kitchen. His uncle whipped out his prized tile and put it into play triumphantly.

"Ah, there you are, Prince Zuko. I was beginning to wonder if you got lost." His uncle chuckled, the girl smiled faintly. Zuko felt a chill go up his spine.

"Very funny, Uncle." He haughtily made his way over to the table. He sat down heavily in a chair and crossed his arms. The silence in the kitchen was broken by Zuko's stomach protesting its emptiness. His face flushed a furious red.

Uncle Iroh laughed loudly at his nephew's embarrassment. He wiped a tear from his eye and stated with a chuckle, "There's dinner for you over there, Zuko. Seems your stomach is speaking louder than you are!" He began to burst into laughter again.

Zuko's cheeks blushed a deeper scarlet as he slumped over in his chair. He abruptly got up and went over to fetch his food, sharply adding, "I'm eating in my room."

"Nonsense Zuko, eat down here. Besides, you have been alone all afternoon, you need to visit with your old uncle, eh?" He smiled in his goofy little way and Zuko reluctantly made his way over to the table. He sat down loudly and remained silent. Uncle Iroh picked up a pair of chopsticks and grabbed a piece of sliced fruit he had on a plate beside him. "Now, I believe Miss Kaida, it's your turn."

Zuko ate quietly, studying Kaida as she played. She looked so much like that girl from his dream. No. Not dream. _Memory. _But that wasn't her. Was it? It couldn't have been. But, then again, he never found out the girl's name.

Zuko's thoughts were shattered as an acidic stream of fruit juice splashed him in the face. His uncle had picked up another slice of his fruit and accidentally squeezed too hard. Uncle Iroh burst out laughing again at his mistake, watching the young Prince squirm. Kaida found it hard to restrain herself from laughing. She merely shifted the weight of her burned arm in her lap while grinning. Zuko angrily tore at the liquid on his face.

"Uncle! Stop it!" He yelled in fury. His uncle merely slowed his laugh to a soft chuckle again.

"You're right, Zuko, I apologize." He smirked at his nephew's face. "Oh, and Zuko? Would mind keeping an eye on Miss Kaida here? Commander Zhao and your father are not making very good hosts if I may add…" His uncle added as the Prince turned to stomp off, who nodded once, turned, and continued to make his way out of the room.

Uncle Iroh smiled and shook his head at his retreating nephew. He shrugged and turned back to his game with Kaida, who watched with calculating green eyes at the fire prince. She sighed inwardly and heard bells announce the setting of Fire Nation's sacred sun. The day was ending, leaving way for a starry, moonlit night.


	6. Black Water

A/N: WEEKEND! WHICH MEANS…MORE WRITING! Ok then...continuing on…

* * *

The second day Zuko spent at his homeland went by in almost a blur. The day was clear and perfect. The warm weather was calming, bringing many people to the harbor and beaches to relax. He spent the day wandering aimlessly, and stopped his walks only to speak with Kaida for a short while and his uncle, who had a warning to give…

"Zuko, listen to me. Your father is planning to use Kaida to put Fire Nation ahead in the war. You need to watch out for her. I am doing my best, but your father is also doing his best not to let me get in his way." Uncle Iroh's serious face bore into Zuko's half surprised one. He nodded numbly and saw his uncle relax. Zuko walked off, half in a state of confusion.

The Prince spent a good deal of the afternoon by the docks, thinking about the dream he was forced into the night before…

* * *

"_Mommy!" cried a little golden eyed boy. He happily ran up to his smiling mother and hugged her tight. _

"_What is it little Zuko? Did you have fun at the beach?" her voice was filled with interest as they talked in the moonlit garden. _

"_Yes mommy! I made a friend too! We made a sandcastle! And we even saw a crab too!" His voice was fast and excited. His mother laughed softly and raised a hand._

"_Slowly Zuko, slowly! Sounds to me like you had a wonderful time. I'm glad." She smiled and pulled her little boy close to her, he rested his head on her shoulder. "What was your friend's name?"_

_He paused, "I don't know. I didn't ask. But she said she'd be back tomorrow! I can ask her then! Right? Can we go tomorrow? Please!" His face dawned a small pleading pout. _

"_Alright! Alright, we will go tomorrow. I promise." She beamed to her little son who put his head down on her shoulder again and buried his face into her long dark hair. _

_The next day…she never kept her promise, and Zuko was alone again._

* * *

Prince Zuko shut his eyes, squeezing away tears his father never let him shed. That was the last night he saw his mother. The last promise she had made to him. He barely said goodnight to her, and now he never could again.

He only returned to eat dinner, but left his father's palace to sit by the sea again and watch the sun go down. Before he left, he caught a glimpse of worried, violet eyes watching him. He sat alone by the shoreline now as the sky darkened, clearing his thoughts. Those violet eyes bore into his still even when Kaida was no longer nearby. The sky grew deep blue and nighttime stars filled it once more. The ocean had become dark and ominous. He could still hear each wave crash against the rock. He heard someone climb onto the rocks he sat upon behind him.

"Good evening Prince Zuko. I am not bothering you am I?" Kaida's timid voice whispered from next to him. She sat down on a rock beside him fluidly. "Your uncle was worried about you."

Even in the dark he could feel her gaze burning into his skin. He sighed to himself and reassured her she was not bothering him. If it were any other person, he would have hurled a flaming fist at the person, but he could not bring himself to be mad at this girl for some strange reason.

Kaida looked over to the troubled Zuko, who sat staring off into the dark water. She studied him carefully with shifting blue violet eyes. She saw his calculating expression jump to a surprised and questioning one at the water.

"What is that?" He had his gaze fixed on a patch of glowing red water a short distance away.

"I don't know," Kaida replied truthfully, but was very curious to find out, as was Zuko. She stood up and began to slip off her kimono top, hastily pulling off her tomoeri. She had on a long sleeve midriff cut shirt underneath.

Zuko noticed this and had to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Going swimming." She kept her knee high boots and wrist guards on. "I am going to see what that is," she pointed to the reddish glow from the dark sea. Kaida began to climb down the rocks to the surf.

"W-wait!" Zuko ungracefully tried to follow, struggling with his armor, "I'm going too!" He clambered down the rocks, finally freeing himself from his armor. He wore his loose grey shirt and pants, as well as his wrist guards and boots like Kaida. He rushed down the rocks to catch up.

Kaida looked back and smiled for a moment as she saw the Prince act without his usual dignity. She raised her arms and landed a flawless swan dive into the black water. The liquid was chilly in the warm night air, but felt good after a few freezing moments. She looked up to see Zuko hesitate on the rock he perched on.

"What's the matter? Can you not swim?" She choked back a smirk at his face. He furiously turned towards her in the dark.

"Of course I can swim!" He took that moment to awkwardly trip over a small stone and land a face first fall into the water.

Kaida couldn't help but break into giggles at his feat. He rose to the surface with a cross pout.

"That's NOT funny." He put in, to no avail to cease her laughter.

"Your right," she calmed down instantly, with an occasional snicker, "I apologize Prince Zuko." She dove under and swam under the dark water with a smile. Zuko followed with a cryptic grin as well.

* * *

Commander Zhao was distracted from his late night walk by splashes and laughter coming from a shadowy dock. He made his way over, suspecting anything from a fish, a child, even enemy spies. Zhao conjured a small fireball and held it up to light the shaded port. He saw nothing and kept walking until he reached the rocks that separated him from the inky water. He noticed a red kimono and the Prince's armor discarded along the craggy hill. At first his face was full of enigmatic thoughts, but melted into a sinister grin as he slowly extinguished his makeshift candle, letting himself fade into the crepuscular darkness of the dock.

* * *

Zuko swam hastily to the surface to gulp in air in large quantities. He looked around for Kaida, seeing her almost silently break though the glassy water. The odd glow was close by, and the water had become hotter than by the shoreline. The water was very deep, both of them had to tread water constantly. Kaida gasped in a large breath and dove under to dive to the glowing puzzle on the seafloor, Zuko followed behind her.

Imprinted in the ground was the Fire Nation symbol of flame glowing as if lined in fire. Kaida noticed it was really the flowing of a volcanic pocket, which explained the glowing it released. She noticed a small design encircling it. It looked similar to a calendar…

She raced up to the surface to drink in some air, becoming dizzy for a moment. She saw Zuko surface nearby in the pale moonlight. She tread water in place for a few moments, thinking about what she had observed at the seafloor. She dove back down and began to study it once more, deciphering its complex signs in her mind. Kaida's eyes widened when she came to a hazy conclusion. The comet…

She swam steadily back to the docks with Zuko after he finished looking. She didn't tell him her suspicion, he didn't say anything anyways. They swam constantly until they reached the dock in the murky, black water. Just as they began to clamber up onto the rocks, a sudden light lit up the area, blinding the two for a moment. The ominous face and grin of commander Zhao was shaded in the solitary light in a demonic way.

"Have a nice swim?" He figured they must have found out about the comet calendar the Fire Lord had said himself to guard. Not many people were permitted to know of the Fire Nation's plot to victory. His face contorted with concentrate mixed with his grin as he blasted at the two with a giant barrage of fire. Kaida dunked Zuko under and pulled him deeper as the hot flames blasted into the water, forming a cloud of steam and burning hot salt water. Kaida could feel the fire lick into the sea close to them as they rested on the seafloor. But soon they began to feel light headed, but feared to come up for air. Kaida motioned for him to rise, but he hesitated, questioning her judgment. She had sunk into a crouch and shot herself upwards to the atmosphere like a rocket. She began to Waterbend, sending waves and streams of water viciously towards Commander Zhao, who recklessly fired his attacks despite the shower he was unwillingly getting.

Zuko took the time to gulp in some air and try to attack the Commander with damp fiery attacks, which didn't do much. Kaida threw spheres of the salty surf at the Commander's face blinding him for a moment. Both Kaida and Zuko took the chance to grab their stuff and hightail it to the stronghold in the dark of night. They both not cared to think of the trouble they would face the next day…


	7. Set Sail

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Don't kill me! It's the last week of school and finals are coming up! So more updates soon, I promise! Thanks people who actually read my work! It means so much! Thanks!

* * *

Prince Zuko was awoken even before the sun had risen, which was a hint to a problem or situation that would follow as soon as he made he way to an officer, or his father. He was quickly rushed through morning rituals and was instantly tied into his armor and suited up for battle, to his confusion. Zuko did not remember any orders called the night before. He was pushed along until he had reached a group of captains and Commander Zhao, who gave a smug grin. They were assembled upon the docks in the harbor, where Zuko and Kaida had discovered the strange calendar the night before. Commander Zhao stepped forward to speak to the young man standing restlessly before him.

"Your father has ordered a raid on the cities on the border around the harbors of Ba Sing Se. We are to leave at once." His words were sharp, still remembering the happenings of last night. He watched the prince give the proper bow of agreement stiffly. The commander walked off with his group of officers to ready their warships. Zhao gave one last grin of hatred towards the young man, who was fuming as he stalked off to his ship wordlessly, afraid any more misbehavior and he would become an exiled outcast once more.

Zuko made his way to the bow of his own ship and rested against the sides with his elbows propping him up. He sighed, wishing he was still in bed. He hated raids, all they did was cause more chaos to an already crumbling world. He stood deep in thought when his uncle made his way on board. He felt the usual embarrassment as Uncle Iroh laughed a bit as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Looks like Ba Sing Se is going to have the Dragon of the West on their tail again, eh? Maybe they'll call you the Little Dragon of the West!" He laughed at his nephew's scowl. His face straightened, still smiling, "So that's not funny to you? Alright, my nephew, it isn't funny." He grinned wider as he walked back to the boarding lines. "Hm. Seems there's a new regiment on board." Inside his mind, he gravely thought of what was to come as the army commenced their new raid against the Earth Kingdom city.

Zuko didn't bother turning around. He shrugged and continued to stare, half asleep, at the sun beginning to poke at the edge of the ocean.

"Prince Zuko," said a lower ranked captain, he saluted as he approached with extreme caution, "Commander Zhao wishes for you to call your regiment to order and set sail upon signal."

The prince turned, causing the captain to flinch and back up. Zuko walked by the man, paying no attention, simply walking towards the rowdy soldiers on deck. He stood still for a moment, taking in the new regiment's behavior. "Attention company!"

The men froze and formed lines as they learned in military training. They probably weren't used to the commands just yet. They obviously weren't used to Zuko's glare either.

Prince Zuko walked along the deck, giving a cold look at his new troops. He noticed one on the end who looked rather odd. He made his way over, and almost flew backwards from shock.

"Kaida!" He managed to stammer the words out, confusing the new sailors. He didn't care about that for the moment, all he was curious of was why this sixteen year old girl was wearing a Fire Navy uniform. Her long hair was pulled into the traditional bun, except her bangs still fell in her face as usual. She was saluting like all of the others, holding his gaze with lime green eyes.

"S-sir yes sir?" She even talked like a privet, clearly not even having proper military training she was pretty convincing. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a private part of the deck and looked her straight in the eye.

"What are you doing?" He burst out after reassuring himself no one was around.

"Your father wanted me to be of assistance to you. Commander Zhao trained me for the last two days." Her voice was quiet as usual, and filed with question. She kept staring right into his gold eyes as if she were studying each glint of light reflected in them from the newly shining sun just off the horizon. She felt him let go of her wrist and saw his eyes break the gaze they held for a few endless moments.

"So, you've met our newest privet." Uncle Iroh seemed to pop out of nowhere, causing Zuko and Kaida to jump in surprise. He smiled as he made his way over. "If you ask me, she looks better in the uniform than you do!" He laughed loudly, ignoring the grimace his nephew gave him.

Uncle Iroh's chuckles were interrupted by a young sailor announcing Commander Zhao had given the order to set sail. Zuko was already becoming irritated and the day had barely begun. The whole ship began to get to work, people bustling about doing chores and daily tasks. The day dragged on like the scenery around them.

Uncle Iroh had grown tired of watching the workers and calming his nephew's temper several times. He decided to retire to his bunk for a quick nap. He curled under the covers and fell asleep in a flash, snoring loudly. As he slept, his brain decided to send him a dream that would haunt him once more…

_Iroh stepped into the main courtyard of Lord Shaiming, the lord of the lower regions of Fire Nation. The sunlight poured into the open room in the heat of mid morning. Iroh and Shaiming talked heartily as Li Na, the Lord's mistress, walked into the room, greeting Iroh warmly. _

"_We honor your decision for you to choose your nephew's betrothed from our family. We are deeply honored." She said as they talked of the occasion of Prince Zuko's recent birthday. _

"_Li Na, please call our girls here, if you will." Lord Shaiming asked his wife kindly. He was always a gentle man, and loved speaking with Iroh and playing games. They both shared a love of ginseng tea and knew each other from their roles in the war. _

_The dark haired woman exited into the garden and called out for her daughters, two of which were fanning themselves while watching their brothers play with their other sister. The girls entered with their fans out and backs straight. The last one entered a little quickly, but caught her awkward approach with a hidden graceful act of reaching for her fan from her dress and opening it with a poised flick of her wrist her sisters could not match. They simply glared at her in hatred, both of which were by far older. _

"_Lord Iroh, allow me to introduce Jia Li," Lady Li Na waved her hand to the tallest girl in the pink dress. She was the oldest and had short black hair and dull orange eyes shining in the sunlight. "And Lian," she gestured to the second girl wearing a pale yellow dress with the same looks as her older sister, "And Kaida." The last one was just about Zuko's own age, and had looks nowhere near what her father, mother, sisters, or brothers possessed. She had long, shiny blonde hair with streaks of red showing in the morning light. Her eyes were two captivating pools of ocean blue, innocently hiding behind her red fan. Her dress was red, the royal color of Fire Nation, and she timidly stood next to her sisters' pale attires which made her stand out more than she wanted to._

"_I was hoping to choose a girl around my nephew's age. Perhaps the little one, Kaida, was it?" Iroh liked how the little girl stood with flawless innocence. She was proper and quiet, but looked like she would be fun to talk to, if she ever did. _

"_Kaida? Are you sure Iroh?" Lord Shaiming loved his daughter, but she was beyond different. _

"_Yes, quite sure." Iroh turned back from observing the small girl to talk to her parents more, leaving the children to go back to their past games. Kaida watched them walk down the long hallway, still watching Iroh, who looked back at the shy child's face. She smiled to him, and he had to remember that lovely smile she revealed from the shadow of her face. She smiled and hurried off in a flash. _

_The next morning however, when the sun reached a point just about the horizon, Iroh went to visit again. When he reached the home of Lord Shaiming, he saw but a charred array of destruction. He walked the remains, in utter shock, and saw the bodies of the people he spoke with the very day before. He never found the body of the little girl, but he assumed she was dead as well. Later, he found out the family had been attacked by a group of Firebenders, thinking they were helping the enemy. Iroh knew they were all loyal to Fire Nation, and was too upset to speak with anyone for days. He would remember their pale faces staring back at him, as if they were pleading to live again. The faces of the innocent children would chill his blood as he continued his death march. He would never forget what he saw that day…_

Iroh sat up in his bunk, narrowly missing the one above his head. He could still see the images of the burned home and the lifeless bodies on the ground. He shook his head to clear it, but one thought remained. The little girl, the one he met the day before the massacre, was aboard the very ship he sat upon alive and well. He didn't remember the little girl's name until now, and the one on board looked exactly like the one from six years ago. The Stormbender above deck had to be the little daughter of Lord Shaiming from those years ago, there was no doubt in Iroh's mind. He was ripped from his thoughts as the dinner call was made to all sailors. He solemnly rose from his bunk, yet again narrowly missing the one above him, and made his way to try and enjoy the last calm night he would see for days.


	8. The Storm

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Been busy! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

The quiet of the ship was like a silent lullaby to the still sleeping sailors of the Fire Nation fleet. Each ship was swiftly awoken in a moment for breakfast, shaking each solider from his (or her) dreams.

Kaida had been fast asleep on her bunk in her empty room below deck. The wake up call rang out and she jumped and fell right off her bed with a loud thud.

"Ow…that was painful." She pulled herself up and began to ready herself properly. She tied her long, blonde hair up in a tight bun, almost mechanically without thinking. She shook off a yawn, pulled on her shoes, and made her way to the door.

A soldier on his way to eat noticed a seemingly empty room with the door slightly open. He took the liberty of kindly shutting the heavy metal door for the absent occupant.

Kaida felt the door slam right in her face. "OW...Great, now the door hates me." She made sure her face as still in tact, then pulled the door open and left. She wandered the hallways that had already emptied of people. "Now which way was it again? Goodness, why do I always forget?" She quickly rounded a corner and ran into something hard.

Kaida looked up to see Prince Zuko staring down with a questionable look. She felt her face grow hot in embarrassment. "Uh, I uh…s-sorry sir." She smiled sheepishly and backed up.

He kept walking, and ignored her with a frown. He passed right by his uncle, who attempted to greet him a good morning. The prince felt his cheeks grow hot as he turned the corner. 'What's wrong with me,' he thought to himself as he glared down at the stuff on his plate that was supposed to resemble food. He grimaced at the thought of eating it.

Uncle Iroh greeted Kaida warmly and walked with her to the galley. He noticed she seemed down, and questioned her about it. "Something troubling you?"

"Hm? Oh, no sir." She stared at the ground and continued on. Above deck, angry dark clouds were gathering in the sky, and the tide was getting rough.

The day dragged on, and the weather worsened. Iroh had noticed his nephew lashing out at sailors for making the smallest mistakes. His temper was on edge and people knew it. Zuko stalked about the ship angrily, ignoring the choppy waves that rocked the boat, throwing everyone off balance. Zuko himself had been knocked off balance by a strong wave and felt someone catch his arm, stopping his fall. He tore their grip and turned to see Kaida staring back.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled at her with a sharp glare.

Kaida was taken aback. "I'm s-sorry sir. I just wanted to help-"

"I don't need your help!" He roared, making faces turn all over the deck. Zuko gave her a look she flinched at.

Kaida slowly backed away and made her way below deck in a flash. She ran right into Uncle Iroh, who had a look as if he wanted to talk. The two sat in the empty galley, Iroh had a steaming cup of tea in front of him.

"I just wanted to help…" Kaida looked at the table bitterly. She could not understand why someone would want to fall on that hard deck.

"You know, my nephew is not the type to accept help. Even from me." He looked at the girl sitting across from him. She was the spitting image of the Kaida from the past. The question was gnawing at him like a rabid lemur. He had to ask. "Miss Kaida, have we met before?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" She looked up at him with the same blue eyes he remembered.

He decided to ask a different question, "Who was your father?"

She looked down as if she were sad or ashamed, "My father was lord of the lower regions of Fire Nation. Lord Shaiming."

"I knew it!" He burst out in his crazy old way. He sat back down with a silly expression. "I knew it," he repeated.

"What do you mean, you knew it?" She questioned him.

"Do you not remember me? I visited your father a while ago. In summer I believe." He smiled expectantly.

She thought for a moment, hazy images forming her mind. Her expression widened to surprise. "Yes! I do remember you! You were that huge crazy guy that tripped over my little brother!"

Iroh sighed in embarrassment, "Yes, that was me."

"But how?" She asked.

"I am asking you the same question. When I returned the next day to your home, you were- it was-…" He broke off, unable to put the destruction he saw in words.

"Oh. You wonder how I am not dead. I disobeyed my parents by sneaking out that night to my favorite place. They were dead when I returned." She glumly stared back at the table and shut her eyes, squeezing away tears she never cried for them. She hated thinking about it. She HATED it.

Uncle Iroh's expression softened as he noticed his question had touched a nerve. "I am sorry, Miss Kaida. I didn't mean to upset you-"

"No no. I'm fine. No need for apology." She shook her hand and opened her eyes. She cracked a small smile.

The two sat in the empty room and talked for hours. They were only interrupted by lunch and dinner seekers, who quickly cleared out as the meat surprise was served. The sharp rocking of the ship sometimes made unoccupied chair fall over as the storm above deck worsened as nightfall approached. Uncle Iroh was the first to yawn.

"I better go to bed before I fall asleep in my tea." He chuckled and he picked up the empty teapot and cup he had used. "Goodnight Miss Kaida."

"Good night Lord Iroh." She bowed in respect and headed to her own bunk to curl up on the mattress and fall asleep to the quiet thunder.

Zuko had finally gone to bed at a late hour, and even as he slept, became restless as nightmares gripped his mind…

"_Please father!" Zuko kneeled before the tall man slowly walking towards him. The royal Agni Kai stadium was filled with many people, spectators that included Commander Zhao and Uncle Iroh. "I only had Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I sorry I spoke out of turn!"_

"_You will fight for your honor," came his father's haunting voice. The Fire Lord continued to make his way over. _

"_I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son." Zuko bowed on the ground before the great man cornering him._

"_Rise and fight Prince Zuko." His father went on._

"_I won't fight you." He felt the cold ground embrace his shaking. _

"_You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher." His father stopped before him._

_The prince looked up at the Fire Lord with pleading eyes. With crying eyes. His uncle looked on in the crowd. And so did the girl he met on the beach. The girl who he had played with during his childhood. The girl who watched now alone with shocked blue eyes. She stood by herself in the sea of people in her red kimono and had her red fan in hand. His uncle looked away, but she did not as his father sent a wave of fire, burning the prince's face. Burning his pride before people of his own nation. _

_Zuko screamed as he felt the pain of the flames licking away his skin. He could hear a mirrored scream. The girl from the crowd was the only one who reacted, and her scream mixed with his. Two screams echoing through the halls…_

Zuko woke with a start, still feeling the burning sensation he felt from his dream. Imagining those bandages he wore. He put his hand to his left eye and sat in fright.

"Zuko! What is wrong!" His uncle called out as he opened the door to the prince's room. Kaida was timidly standing behind him with worried, blue eyes. The same blue eyes watching him from long ago.

"I'm fine Uncle." Zuko said in his usual, harsh tone. He heard his own voice shake, like his hands still did.

"One would think not by the way you screamed." His uncle put a hand over his chest. "Next time, be a little quieter!" Zuko knew his uncle was joking, but knowing that he had yelled out during his dream embarrassed him. A shout awoke him from his thoughts.

The sailors scrambled about as waves washed over the deck.The storm had worsened and lightning flashed dangerously all around. When Zuko, Iroh, and Kaida reached the deck, they were soaked by the rain in an instant. It was falling so thickly it was hard to see. Zuko turned to Kaida and yelled out above the howl of the wind.

"You're a Stormbender, do something!"

She looked at him weakly. "I…I can't. I don't know what to do."

A large wave crashed into the boat and swept Zuko over the side. He felt someone grab his wrist before he fell. He looked up to see Kaida pulling him back up.

"Still don't need my help?" She said as she pulled him on board. He fell silent. She looked up at the angry clouds. "I'll try."

She held up her hands and felt the rain try to force her down. She concentrated and closed her eyes, the wind began to grow lighter and the rain began to lighten slightly. She gritted her teeth and felt herself lose control, her hold broke free and the storm continued on. She felt drained, she had never tried to stop a storm before. She looked to her left to see another large wave wash over the sides and slam into her and Zuko. In a few moments she felt herself sinking in the raging tide.

Uncle Iroh gripped the doorframe beside him tightly, seeing his nephew and Kaida get washed over board. He looked desperately from his position for them in the ocean water, but caught no sight of them.

Kaida could make out Zuko sinking nearby, the undertow made it impossible to swim anywhere. Kaida felt half awake, as if she were dreaming. She wished greatly she was, but knew that wouldn't be true. She felt herself become lightheaded and did the only thing she could.

Uncle Iroh looked around for signs of the teenagers washed overboard, seeing only white caps of waves. Then, part of the water sunk under and rose up in an instant, like a backwards waterspout. He saw it splash on part of the deck and receded leaving Kaida and Zuko lying on the deck. He made his way over, careful to grab something when a wave crashed into the hull. He turned to a couple sailors nearby and yelled above the inferno, "Help me get them below deck!"

They carried the unconscious teenagers below, glad to be out of the stormy weather and found sleep a wonderful escape from the storm.


	9. Docked

Strong waves rocked the Fire Nation fleet as each dark ship sailed through the endless sea. The dark grey clouds hanging above them gave the scene a bleak look, like the attitudes of each sailor on board. The rain had stopped momentarily, but the wind was still gusty. Uncle Iroh looked around at the view from the deck of his nephew's ship. His frown was filled with many emotions and he desperately wished for a cup of hot tea. He made his way around watching sailors make repairs and execute their daily chores and tasks. He looked up and noticed a stationary soldier sitting in a more secluded part of the deck looking out at the angry ocean. He walked over and noticed a familiar face.

"Miss Kaida, I'm glad to see you are awake." He said, announcing his presence to the startled young girl.

"Lord Iroh!" She scrambled up awkwardly and bowed politely to the retired general, "Good morning sir."

He smiled at her manners, they were impeccable, unlike his nephew. But her timid attitude made her a disadvantaged fighter, she didn't seem as tough as she could be. She brushed a blonde bang from her face that was caught by the wind. She always smiled, it cheered Iroh up to see someone still filled with hope on such a discouraging trip. Her steel blue gaze matched the stormy sky above her.

"Sir, I was wondering if you have seen Prince Zuko this morning." She asked him.

He thought for a moment, "Well no, actually, I haven't. Perhaps you should check to see if he's wandering around below deck."

"I will sir." She bowed and made her way to the stairs and disappeared down them. She looked around the labyrinth of hallways and started down one, towards the galley. While gazing at her surroundings, she completely missed seeing someone walk around the corner she was about to pass and turned right into the person straight on. The two collided clumsily onto the hard floor. Kaida looked down to see who she had fallen on. Her cool, blue eyes met a pair of fierce, golden ones glaring back at her. She almost jumped seeing the prince's cross frown and immediately jumped up and began to apologize frantically.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you and-" She started, but was interrupted.

"Watch where you are going next time," Zuko said in a flat tone, but for some reason added, "You could get hurt."

The remark caught Kaida as strange as it did to Zuko. What was he thinking? He shook his head trying to clear the confusion.

"Sir, I came to apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry I was unable to help." She said shyly.

"It's alright, I-" He caught himself before he could finish. What was wrong with him? What was with his sudden change in attitude? He sighed inwardly, feeling another chill run down his spine from the slight fever he had woken with. He noticed Kaida glancing at him in concern.

"Sir? Are you alright?" She asked quietly with slowly changing eyes. Their cold gray color was replaced by a vibrant sea green. Zuko was fascinated how quickly they had changed.

"Yeah, fine." He said quickly, then mentally slapped himself from his revere. He HAD to snap out of it. Zuko brushed by Kaida, making his way on deck to oversee the docking of the ship in the city of Jin Hai Wan. He reminded himself they were to dock, assist in running out the town, then advancing to set up a camp farther inland. He kept his thoughts on the assignment, keeping his mind from straying to the blonde girl.

He mounted the stairs up to the deck, which was still covered in seawater from the waves and rain. He looked over and watched the rest of the fleet sail alongside them. Zuko saw the gloomy shoreline draw closer as the fleet cut through the murky water. He noticed his uncle watching silently as well, studying Commander Zhao's ship, observing his orders and actions from the distance with a frown.

"Trying to capture the Earth Kingdom's capital is a foolish move," Iroh said blankly, "This will not end well." He for one knew the consequences from first hand experience.

The lieutenant's voice rang out over the deck, "Ready for docking!" The soldiers scrambled around grabbing their weapons, ropes, and other necessary items. Red helmets flew up everywhere. Kaida stepped on deck, noticing the new actions of the others. Bouts of seasickness that plagued some of the more unfortunate sailors began to ease as land came into view. The soldiers lined up as the grinding of sand and stone against metal announced the ship had been anchored and was ready to unleash the eager soldiers on the hostile territory.

* * *

Commander Zhao stepped out in front with his elite regiment, announcing orders just as an arrow whistled past his face, dangerously close, and lodged itself in a tree next to him. The men looked around for the source of the projectile and only saw the green trees swaying in the breeze. The silence was disturbing, like the eye of a hurricane. Zhao's angry frown reflected the surprise and intense anticipation that everyone was feeling with every rank.

The quiet was broken by a barrage of arrows and weapons raining down upon the Fire Nation soldiers. They scattered, unable to escape, and ran into a group of individuals weaving through the trees with swords and other weapons at the ready. Bursts of fire and parades of rocks were exchanging in the air, smoke was beginning to cloak the fight. The high pitched clang of swords meeting rang through the thick air over the grunts and cries of the men. Kaida walked around the edges of the fray, seeing the collecting smoke gather from various trees that have caught fire. She felt someone grab her by the neck.

Out of instinct she spun around as much as she could, letting a flaming trail flow from her hands. The Earthbender leapt back in pain and shock from the girl's outburst. Kaida took the moment to run from the man, blasting anyone in her way wearing anything other than the proud color of Fire Nation. She wove her way through the dust, noticing a sudden retreat of the Earth Kingdom attackers. The siege slowed as the Earthbenders disappeared.

Prince Zuko also noticed this, and was intently watching even as something sharply hit the side of his head. He blacked out before he hit the ground silently.

Kaida used her Airbending to blow parts of the thick smoke away from the area. Many soldiers were glad to be rid of the desolate cover that made it almost impossible to walk without crashing into something. She looked around and recoiled at the sight of the fallen men littering the ground. She wondered why the battle had ended so quickly...

* * *

Prince Zuko stirred from his forced sleep. He groaned at his aching body and felt his pulse throb in his temples. He couldn't move his arm to try and rub away the soreness in his head. He felt heavy chains holding him down, keeping him from sitting comfortably. He noticed a man in uniform sitting in front of him, his green eyes glaring. Zuko returned the glare and felt the cold metal slice into his wrists as he struggled to move.

"Have a nice nap?" The man inquired with a fake grin, pleased at the boy's annoyed grimace. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se, may I take your name?" The man voice was dripping with sarcastic pleasantness.

"What does it matter," Zuko hissed as he felt every nerve in his body burn from an invisible fire.

"Answer the question." The man glared coldly, his phony routine faded. Two guards stepped from behind him and moved towards Zuko.

"Zuko." He spat out his name, unable to bring himself to claim he was the once banished prince of Fire Nation. It would only worsen the situation.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it? And how old are you, my boy?"

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding-" Zuko rolled his eyes in agitation. He noticed the man's glare. "If you must know I'm sixteen." _Idiot_, he thought.

The smirk on the Earth Kingdom soldier's face told him he was in trouble. "Such a young boy, it's really too bad." The man signaled the men behind him. Zuko felt two strong arms hoist him up and carry him deeper into the labyrinth hallways of jail cells. Their sharp grips made him wince and they threw him cruelly into an empty cell and slammed the door shut behind them. Zuko struggled to sit up, which was difficult with his hands chained up. He moved his jaw, making sure it wasn't broken from the fall. He twisted upwards to sit up, feeling the soreness in his abdomen from the blows the guards used to keep him moving down the halls. Zuko could see his armor piled in a corner outside his cell, he felt so vulnerable in his uniform grey shirt and pants. He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to somewhat meditate to calm down.

It wasn't long before the door opened again and blows rained down on him once more. Apparently he had made too much noise, according to the guard. Zuko glared, unable to fight back without hurting himself in the process. He kept silent, retaining his dignity. He didn't want to give the man the satisfaction he intended to receive. Prince Zuko kept his pride. That was all he left.


	10. Escape and Embark

A/N: FINALLY! I FOUND THE FILE! No stupid, malfunctioning computer can keep me from writing! Muhahaha!...Um...Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Prince Zuko leaned back against the cold, stone walls of an Earthbender jail cell. As if being an Earth Kingdom captive wasn't degrading enough, he had let himself be beaten by the guards for "breaking their rules" so many times, he lost count. He could feel the stinging of his injuries bask in the tiny relief the cool walls of cell gave him. The cold had set in when the sun had set from behind the bars of the miniature window high up along the far side of the cell. He used the view of the small window as a means of straying off as much boredom as he could. He shivered as the night covered the city in a dark blanket of quiet. He slowly, and painfully, drew his knees up to his chin, curling up against the wall to warm up. 

Zuko had given up on meditating a while ago, and stuck with quietly sitting in the jail cell, thinking to himself. Anger was out of the question, he had long since thrown his daily tantrum, and was too tired to start up again. He almost laughed imagining how stupid he must have looked. The prince of Fire Nation curled up in an Earthbender prison wearing the thin grey shirt and pants that was normally worn under his armor, which was still stacked in the main room of the place. He shivered again, keeping his laughter to himself. He did not want that guard throwing and more punches, or rocks, at him again.

Prince Zuko glanced at the window now, bored again. He studied how the bars were bent in uneven lengths. It almost bugged him, in his boredom, to have to stare at such a pitiful piece f craftsmanship. He stared to study the newly shining stars that dotted the blackness between the steel bars. He jumped in surprise when he saw a black figure slip through the bars and into the room, disappearing onto the ceiling. He gazed up hoping it wasn't something come to make his predicament worse. He let his legs slide back down on the ground flat as he leaned forward and squinted. The black shape blended in with the dark networks of pipes and stone. His heart almost jumped into his mouth as he saw a figure swing in front of his face. He leapt back in shock and noticed Kaida hanging upside down from a low pipe with a faint grin. Her pale eyes quickly shifted to a vibrant orange, visible in the dim light. She fluidly slipped down from the pipe and onto the floor in front of him. Her smile quickly dissolved into a worried frown.

Could he be more embarrassed? A girl was rescuing HIM. He rolled his eyes, figuring it was his uncle's idea. He turned back to her with a glare, "What are you doing here," he hissed in a low whisper.

She gave him a confused stare, "Do you want to stay here? Your uncle sent me because I'm the only one who knew my way around here, and could fit through those bars. Now be quiet!" Her whisper was sharp and forceful, unlike her usual light tone. Her soft face was contorted in concentration and determination. He found himself staring…

_So it was Uncle's idea, _Zuko thought to himself.Prince Zuko didn't like being told what to do, especially by a girl, but knowing the guard, it was for the best. He kept his eye on the man in the green uniform, who was currently occupied by another prisoner, who kept whining about something Zuko couldn't make out. But it was obvious the man was annoyed by the prisoner and was trying his best to shut him up. The man had obviously been here a lot longer than Zuko had been.

"Let me see your hands," Kaida whispered to Zuko, which almost startled him. He had forgotten she was there for a moment.

"Why?" His hissed, he hated the idea she was helping. He didn't need any help.

"Do you want to get those chains off or what?" Her eyes were narrowed in annoyance, "I'm trying to help you!"

He sighed and lifted up his arms, those chains had long since broken the skin of his wrists, and therefore gone numb a while ago. She blew into the keyhole, her Airbending tweaked the little mechanisms to unlock it with ease. Earthbenders didn't forge metal as well as Fire Nation blacksmiths did, but their woodworking and mason work was astounding for sure. Zuko noticed her expression when he slid the shackles off revealing his cut up wrists and snorted in irritation. He could care less if they were bleeding or not, he just wanted to get out of this city and go to bed. He lifted himself to his feet unsteadily and glanced at the distressed guard again, making sure he was still distracted.

"Do you think you can fit through the bars?" Kaida asked quietly, her normal manner returning.

He sighed stiffly, she got the message he would at least try. She leapt up and pulled herself through again, turned, and waited for him to catch up. He walked over and jumped to reach the bars, as he pulled himself up he noticed how badly his arms were fatiguing. Zuko was about to slide down and give up when he felt two hands grab him around the wrists and hoist him up higher, so he could start to slide through the metal bars. He glared at Kaida for helping, but felt slightly grateful, but did not show a trace of it. She frowned meekly at his glare as he slipped through the wide bars, surprised how far apart they were. Was Earth Kingdom that dumb to put bars that far apart? He noticed they were slightly bent outwards, must've been another person who loosened them up before. The dark clouds that had gathered all day blocked out the faint spots of stars and night sky now. Rain was beginning to fall in a cold shower.

"C'mon, we have to hurry." Kaida said slightly louder since they were outside, and free from that guard. "Your uncle told me Commander Zhao has issued that all troops stationed here should be pulled from their position to regroup. He wants to attack at a different time." Earthbender soldiers were heard patrolling somewhere around them. Kaida and Zuko pressed up against the wall, imitating the long shadows cast by the building. They watched the patrol group pass and snuck to the gates on the opposite end of the puddle-ridden grounds. Zuko felt like a hogmonkey climbing over the fence, it was downright embarrassing when he slipped.

_Wonder why he'd do that, _he thought.Zuko started running alongside her, making their way to the trees covering the harbor and other towns. The nighttime air didn't help to warm him up, neither did the cold rain, but the running did. He could feel his head start to throb in a searing headache. He desperately wished for bed. he trees were harder to make out in the dark, so he narrowly missed running into a few along the way. Zuko could see the burning remnants of several towns and villages as they neared the harbor. The Fire Nation army had gone in quite as ways, but there was a huge amount of casualties nearer to Ba Sing Se. Perhaps Zhao had come to his senses and decided against attacking the city. At least for now.

* * *

Zuko was never so glad to see his ship waiting in the choppy water. The rest of the fleet had already cast off, leaving his vessel to catch up. The two rushed on board as the command to cast off was yelled out over the rain. Uncle Iroh made his way over, relieved to see his nephew alive. He decided to wait off on his scolding until tomorrow. Iroh turned to Kaida and thanked her quietly before instructing her and his nephew to get some rest. 

Prince Zuko was glad to be back in his own room. He flopped onto his bed and laid there face down in the blanket and pillow. He didn't care how dirty, wet, or messed up he was, he just wanted to sleep. The pillow felt cool against his face, which was burning hot with a worsened fever. He rolled his head to the side and glared at the banner of Fire Nation hanging on his blank wall. He could only dread what was awaiting him at the next destination. Zhao definitely had something important going on to call his fleet out from storming Ba Sing Se. Zuko listened to the rain bang against the metal walls on the other side and let it lull him to sleep. His mind was still racing with thoughts, thoughts that kept him from a pleasant night's sleep and dreams. Zuko slept fitfully as the ship carried on its night routine, quietly following the noticeably smaller Fire Nation Army.


	11. Rhino Fiasco

A/N: Aorry! My computer crashed so I had to get a new one. So enjoy the new chapter! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Prince Zuko slowly opened his eyes, looking into the folds of his red blanket, which he was currently tangled up in. His head gave him a swift wake up call, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut again. He gripped the gathered fabric in his hands tighter, then relaxed as the headache slowly let up. He opened his eyes again, scanning the room. It was still the same quiet red room with the banner of Fire Nation hanging proudly on the wall. He attempted to push himself up.

Silently cursing he let his body stay on the mattress. He saw stains of a darker red spotting his blanket, they felt wet. He looked at his arms by the patches of unusual color and noticed deep, open cuts streaked with blood. He hissed in anger and pain as he shifted his weight to his right side. A sharp pain raced up the length of his side and torso. He decided staying right where he was would be best, but he wouldn't be able to remain in his damp clothes.

Zuko sat up, inhaling to keep from uttering any pained sounds. He stood uneasily and moved to search for new attire. His anger and discomfort only escaladed as he pulled on the new clothes, not bothering to notice what was ailing his side. He tied on his armor, flinching as the metal scrapped against an unseen bruise. Zuko decided to lie down, removing the blood sodden blanket, and take a few minutes of a break before leaving his room.

* * *

Uncle Iroh skillfully moved another piece to his victory in his ever famous Pi Sho game. The other players groaned in defeat at the old general's tactics. The older man merely grinned widely and slid the winnings toward him. "I take the pot! Again! But you are all getting so much better! Shall we play again?"

The other men reluctantly nodded and began resetting the board. Uncle Iroh grinned widely, then noticed a small drip of water beginning to splash on the board. The roof above them was still wet from the previous rain and soaking their game. He turned to the girl watching the game beside him.

"Miss Kaida? Do you think you could give us a hand?" He motioned to the drip.

"Hm? Oh! Of course sir." She raised her hand and made a series of small movements, sending the water over the side into the ocean. She looked up where the sun was grazing the land nearby. Nestled within the mountains was their destination, the nearby fort where Zhao spent some of his docked time. Kaida shivered at the thought of seeing the man again.

"We're getting pretty close, eh? Perhaps we should wake up my nephew, he's sleeping in today." Uncle Iroh shook his head with a smile, "That is an all too rare event," he joked. He looked around the table, "Who wishes to volunteer to wake up my nephew?"

There was dead silence. Even the sea gulls stopped their chattering. Uncle Iroh sighed, "Alright. I'll have to go. Miss Kaida! Why don't you join me?"

"What?" She didn't have time to argue as he yanked her along behind him.

* * *

"The trick is to make as much noise as possible. Otherwise, he just ignores it." Uncle Iroh grinned and walked up to the prince's door. He then began pounding upon the metal in such a fury of loud resonating bangs, Kaida jumped back a few feet as the sound echoed in the hallway. There was no answer, which surprised Kaida how anyone could ignore that. Iroh sighed and stroked his beard, stepping back.

"Perhaps you should try." His voice was filled with confusion at his usual wake up call that had seemingly failed for the first time. When she hesitated, he gave her a little nudge with a strong arm.

"Um…alright, sir." She raised her hand to knock just as the heavy door was flung open revealing a most infuriated Fire Nation prince. Her eyes were wide with slight shock, her hand still raised. Kaida noticed this and quickly dropped it behind her back with a sheepish grin.

"Good morning Prince Zuko!" Uncle Iroh's call averted the glare Zuko was giving the girl, much to her relief. She slid back to the other side of the hall before he could start up again.

"We are nearing the fort, where do you wish to dock?" Iroh asked the steaming teenager.

"Not in the harbor. In the bay on the opposite end. I don't want anybody near my ship." His bitter tone was the same as usual. He strode past the two rudely to make his way to the bridge.

* * *

There were many visible ships already docked in the harbor, including Zhao's own vessel. Zuko was glad when the ship turned away from them and headed along the shoreline to the opposite side of the area, where not many docked their ships. Meaning, privacy and safety for everyone on board.

Prince Zuko could hear the familiar noises of the komodo rhinos being ready to ride to the fort. The ship's anchor was dropped and the door was unlatched to let the crew, and the rhinos, out on the dry land. The creatures roared their approval at the grassy area around them.

Uncle Iroh chuckled at the thought of himself on one of the beasts like he had done many years ago. Kaida meekly looked around at the rhinos, now chomping on grass.

"We're riding…on those?" She looked over with a bit of an alarmed look to Uncle Iroh.

"Of course! Then again, my back isn't like it used to be. I might just have to walk." Iroh grinned.

Prince Zuko leaned against a doorway on his way out. He felt so tired all of a sudden, and felt it was hard to breathe. He put on another grimace and strode down to a smaller komodo rhino for himself. The creature grunted and stomped its foot as other rhinos passed by. Uncle Iroh smiled to his nephew and walked among the marching ranks, to save the discomfort of riding. Kaida was sitting on a small rhino, gripping the reins tightly with a look that said "Good rhino, nice rhino, don't kill me rhino!" which was rather amusing to watch.

Prince Zuko continued to feel faint, concentrating only on the movements of the rhino and the turns of the path to the fort. There was another sharp sting along his side again as he shifted his weight. He stubbornly shut his mouth and glared at the trees around him. The pain was increasing with every step the rhino took.

Kaida was sitting uneasily atop her own rhino, hoping she knew how to eventually stop the beast. It seemed to listen, in some way. She looked up at the people trailing ahead of her.

Zuko felt the sting grow into an unbearable pain that failed to calm down. His vision was becoming blurry and unfocused, despite how many times he blinked or rubbed his eyes with an agitated hand. He took several deep breaths through gritted teeth before feeling lightheaded and eventually passed out. He slid unconsciously from his saddle and hit the ground silently. Blood oozed from the fabric of his shirt and spilled onto the dirt as his uncle and several other worried soldiers dismounted, left their ranks, and made their way over.

* * *

_He could remember watching the land sink away in the distance, watching his home slip away from him. He fingered the bandages on his face impatiently, unable to turn away from the side of the ship. The image of his friend's face still grazed freshly in his mind. Her disappointed, hurt look staring at him from the shore. She sat alone watching him leave with a small wave. He had waved back, until he couldn't see the shore. He'd never forget the way she looked at him. Because, he felt the same way, he felt the same hurting, the same longing to remain in his home. _


	12. The Book

A/N: And now for a short, suspenseful chapter! Muhahaha!

* * *

Prince Zuko stirred and woke up to a dull pain in his side and a bad headache. He peered around the room, noting it was not his own. The medical room was much different than his quarters. There was a figure reading in a chair nearby, someone with very light colored hair. The person was looking over to him from over their book for a moment. He recognized that stare, it was the one from his dream. He gritted his teeth and sat up, startling the person in the chair.

"You're up! Uh, y-your uncle left to make some tea." Kaida replied, and buried her face in her book again.

Prince Zuko rolled his eyes and glanced at the white bandages covering his right side. The girl must be embarrassed to see him like this. How childish. He sighed in agitation as Iroh stepped in carrying a steaming teacup. His grim expression changed to a brief smile as he hurried over, nearly spilling the hot liquid on the floor, himself, and Prince Zuko.

"Nephew! How are you feeling?" Uncle Iron grinned to Zuko, it was almost scary seeing someone grin that widely.

Zuko glared, "How do you think?"

"Uh, yes. Well, you've been out for a while. You never told anyone you were injured, Prince Zuko. That wasn't a very intelligent decision. Miss Kaida suspects you brushed against the rough edge of one of the bars during your escape yesterday." He motioned to the girl still hiding behind her book.

"I'd like to talk with you, if you don't mind Miss Kaida. Will you be so kind as to wait for me in the hall? I'll only be a moment." Iroh looked over to her hopefully.

"Yes sir. Of course." She stood up, bowed politely to the prince and made her way out to the hallway, the door closing behind her.

Uncle Iroh sighed and turned to his nephew with a grim expression. "Prince Zuko, Zhao knows."

"Knows what? He's an ugly idiot? Good for him." The boy glared in his obvious hatred of the man.

"Zhao knows Kaida isn't the Avatar. He has seemingly captured the real one. He's being held in the fort here. Also, Zhao has been promoted to admiral apparently…"

"He what?" Zuko's face filled with shock. His mind raced through millions of questions. "How do you know?"

"The Lieutenant came back around to inform me during the meeting Zhao held tonight."

Kaida couldn't help but press her ear to the crack in the door and listen after hearing her name mentioned. She hated being so rude, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Kaida's safety isn't the only problem here. If word gets to your father…" His voice trailed off for a moment. Iroh shook his head and looked his nephew in the eye fearfully, "Zuko, do you know what they do to people who commit treason?"

Kaida's eyes were wide with fright as she leaned against the door. She felt herself trembling, she did know what happened to them.

"The best thing to do right now is avoid Zhao. But, he can't go to your father without the Avatar as proof," Uncle Iroh pointed out, "Let us hope he escapes."

Kaida had made her way to the other side of the hallway before she could hear anymore. She leaned against the metal wall and tried to calm herself down. She wasn't going to die. She was still fine and that man was far away. Even though in reality Zhao was within walking distance, to her, he was still far enough away. She heard the latch click open and Iroh stepped out. He quickly changed his troubled appearance to a more cheerful smile.

"Didn't you mention earlier you wanted to tell me something important," he asked as he walked over.

"Y-yes sir." She swallowed and followed him down the hall. Kaida clutched tightly to the small book she still had in her hands.

"I also have a question. Would you mind further explaining your bending to me? I'm quite interested in learning about it," he smiled and led her to the galley. They had a talk similar to this one in the same spot before. He sat down heavily and propped up his chin with his arm, stroking his beard from habit.

"Of course sir." Kaida sat opposite him, straight backed as usual and her hands folded over the book in her lap.

"So, exactly how did you learn your bending?"

"I picked up my Firebending from watching my father. He tried teaching my brothers, but only one could bend and he was five." Kaida smirked for a moment.

"What about Waterbending? I don't think anyone in your family was a Waterbender." He looked slightly confused.

"No, they weren't. My father had this Waterbending scroll he found from a battle he was in. I only got to look at it for a little while, because he gave it back to a Water Tribesman."

Uncle Iroh thought back to the scroll the band of pirates he and his nephew had encountered a little while ago. Was that the same scroll? He shook his head and continued asking his questions. "What about your Airbending?"

"Truth is I'm not too great at it. I basically use the same form I use when I Waterbend." She looked down at the book again, studying the cover. "My bending has so little balance, that if I'm not careful I hurt myself."

"You don't have the natural balance the Avatar does." Iroh agreed, her statement explained what happened to her a few times before. He noticed the book in her hands and decided to ask before his own interest got the best of him. "What is that book?"

"This? Lieutenant Gi gave it to me. He said one of the troops found it in Commander, I mean, Admiral Zhao's office." She admitted.

"Really? What is it about that's so important Gi gave it to you?" Iroh wondered, his eyes wide with question.

"I recognized the symbol on the cover. You see, in the harbor in Fire Nation, Prince Zuko and I noticed this weird glowing part of the water so we went out to look at it-"

"You and Zuko were at the harbor? When?"

"When you sent me to get him that one night."

"I see, please continue then," he said with an intent ear.

"Well, I noticed the cover of this book had the same symbol we saw on the seafloor. It's a calendar, sir." She pulled up the book to show him. "This book is filled with astrological notes on an event that was supposedly going to happen at the end of this summer."

Iroh looked up to her, immediately understanding the book was about the most serious topic. The famed comet that his brother wished to use in the most violent ways.

"What have you learned from the book?" He asked sternly.

"Well, I'm able to say the comet isn't coming at the end of the summer."

Iroh's expression lightened, "Then perhaps the Avatar has more time to learn his bending and-"

"No sir," she looked up with worried eyes, "The comet isn't coming at the end of the summer because, it is coming much sooner."


	13. Beware of Arrows

A/N: Sorry to keep you guys and gals waitin, but man has my computer been evil. Plus, my best friend just went off to orchestra camp at a location about an hour and a half away. Without me. For 6 days. GRR much. Anyways, I find it ironic how this chapter fits in with the actual Avatar episode of the same number...And the coincidence was quite unintended...Enjoy!

* * *

Music night rang through the hallways of the ship. Many of the men appeared drunk, and were dancing and singing so out of tune it was torture being near the galley. Uncle Iroh was smiling constantly to a bored, annoyed Kaida. She sat as close to the door as possible, and as far away from everyone else as she could. These guys were so bad, they were making her ears bleed.

_Why am I stuck here, _she thought to herself, _Prince Zuko's lucky enough to miss out on all the fun. Where is he?_

Kaida smacked her forehead as Lieutenant Gi stepped up. He had this ridiculous grin as he announced he would be singing a love song. Kaida really didn't enjoy love songs. Especially when sung by a half drunk army man. She started to sneak out when Iroh grabbed her wrist and sat her back down again.

"It's rude to leave during the song," Uncle Iroh whispered.

"Of course sir. Sorry sir." Kaida whispered back, regretting her manners. _Oh Agni, take me now!

* * *

_

Prince Zuko walked by on deck the next morning as Uncle Iroh played his Sungi horn. Kaida sat nearby reading her book, giving questioning looks to the creepy grinning monkey next to her.

_Why does he even have that thing? _She continued thinking of reasons on that question, her face visibly confused as she glanced at the grinning monkey.

Prince Zuko looked over at her and caught a laugh in his throat. His uncle had begun to explain the history of the ruby covered monkey to her. Iroh imitated the monkey's grin with his own creepy version. She scooted a little bit away from him with the most confused and disturbed expression Zuko had ever seen. At least he wasn't alone in thinking his uncle was nuts.

"Where have you been Prince Zuko? You missed music night!" Uncle Iroh cheerfully greeted his nephew.

"He didn't miss anything good…" Kaida muttered behind her book, audible enough for Prince Zuko to hear unintentionally.

Zuko raised a questionable eyebrow at his uncle. Like he'd care if he missed music night. He dreaded that night ever since his uncle suggested it.

"Lieutenant Gi sang a stirring love song." Iroh continued.

"More like disturbing," Kaida whispered again, "And that doesn't even begin to cover it."

Zuko turned around and smirked a little, he could imagine how bad it was. He was lucky not to be there. He continued walking down the hallway to his room, "I'm going to bed. No disturbances."

Iroh shrugged and continued playing his song, Kaida went back to her book.

* * *

Prince Zuko strode along the deck, the sun was high in the sky above him. He had slept through the morning and felt like he had missed out. He had to ask his uncle if anything new had happened while he was in his room, he didn't want to be left out of anything. He especially didn't want to in the current predicament he was in. Zhao was surely thinking up something.

Zuko heard a faint whistling noise and something strike a target bluntly. He walked a little faster with a curious worrying feeling. He made it to the bow of the ship, and in the large area was where his uncle and Kaida were.

"That was so close, Lord Iroh! You're really much better than earlier." Kaida smiled to the retired general, who was holding a bow in hand.

"Yes, I believe I am," he agreed, "But I shall not stop until I hit that middle!" Iroh raised the bow again after Kaida handed him an arrow. He let it fly through the air whistling past Zuko, who was making his way over to them. The arrow struck the lower corner of the target causing Iroh's face to beam his self pride.

"Excellent!" Kaida clapped her hands as Iroh pretended to flex his muscles and act as if he had slain some legendary beast.

"What are you doing Uncle?" Zuko interrupted the moment with a blunt question.

"Oh! Zuko, I'm glad you're awake! I'm just trying out my new hobby! Why don't you try?" His uncle looked at him expectantly. Zuko rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh but you must!" Iroh insisted and pushed the bow against Zuko, "Try it! That is unless you're just too scared to try something new." Iroh's sly grin was getting to the competitive boy easily.

"Oh fine." Prince Zuko sighed with a frustrated scowl. He picked up the bow and reached for an arrow.

"I know! Let's make this a bit more interesting! How about we see who is better between-" Iroh began before Zuko interrupted.

"You would stand no chance, Uncle." Zuko added in swiftly.

"I know I wouldn't. That's why you should try to beat Kaida here." He motioned to the blonde girl, who was taken by surprise, but had a sly glint in her gold colored eyes.

Prince Zuko glared, "Fine." He raised the bow again awkwardly. _Now how do you use this thing?_

"Prince Zuko? I didn't know you ever did archery before," Uncle Iroh spoke up wryly. He saw his nephew's shoulders drop in suppressed anger. Iroh leaned over to Kaida and whispered to her, "You see?"

Zuko sighed and went back to concentrating stringing the bow and arrow correctly. It was tough getting it to go together, it either slipped or was too hard to pull back. He bit down as his temper began to rise. He finally got it to stay, he lifted and aimed at the target shakily. The arrow shot out from its spot, stinging the side of Zuko's hand as it struck the metal of the ship. It ricocheted along the deck before coming to a stop by sharply striking Lieutenant Gi in the behind. It luckily hit his armor, but it hit hard enough to make him turn and glare at the little archery group.

Each of them were wide eyed, they all hoped the man would just walk away and forget the whole thing…It was quite embarrassing. Kaida picked up the bow Zuko had abruptly dropped, grabbed herself an arrow, and strung it with ease. Zuko felt as though she was showing off.

She lifted it up expertly and shot the arrow dead center of the target, without stinging her hand. Prince Zuko stared, half amazed, half embarrassed to be shown up by a girl. "How did you do that," he asked flatly, almost sounding disinterested.

"My mother was part of the YuuYan archers when she was younger. My father had convinced her to teach me when I was little, even though she was reluctant. But she was won over since she decided I needed a way to protect myself in this war. But I would never raise an arrow against another person." She told him with a meek smile. Uncle Iroh nodded possibly from already knowing that fact.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh began, quickly changing the subject, "Because Admiral Zhao has not dispatched this regiment, perhaps we should start searching for a camp site."

Zuko nodded in agreement, but had no idea where it would be safe to do so. They were traveling in Earth Kingdom waters, nearby the shoreline even.

Kaida spoke up in the silence, "I know of a town that would be more than willing to host this regiment."

"Really?" Iroh's face lit up, his obvious eagerness was worse than a child's. "Please tell us then if you will Miss Kaida."

"The city lies due northeast along here. We should be able to reach it well before sunset." Kaida stated to the older man, Zuko was a little less interested. To him it was probably some old war scarred town with hopeless people roaming the streets and homes.

"Then let us give the place a try. What do you say Prince Zuko?" Uncle Iroh looked up to his nephew, waiting for his answer.

"Fine," Zuko sighed and watched his uncle ask the location of the place from Kaida before setting off to change the course. Prince Zuko looked down to Kaida, making sure no one was within earshot. "Could you uh…show me how to do that?" He motioned to the arrow she had embedded in the archery target.

She grinned, "Of course. But first, promise me you won't go hitting anybody again?" She laughed a bit at his rather humiliated expression. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, for starters, try holding the bow at a bit of an angle…"


	14. Raindrops and Dragonflies

A/N: Wow...my longest chappie yet on my newER computer. The new one broke. My luck...Enjoy!

* * *

By the time the shore grew nearer to the Fire Nation ship, Prince Zuko could almost easily hit the archery target. He had practiced through the day, losing track of the time, or who he was spending that time with. Kaida had kept him company all day, with the occasional visit from his uncle. He finally turned and watched the tall green trees and sandy banks surrounding their destination, which was supposedly Earthbender free. The thought of setting up camp in an area where they wouldn't have to worry about any Earth Kingdom troops bursting in into the early hours of the morning was something for the crew to look forward to.

Zuko watched Uncle Iroh make his way over with an expected grin. "We are near Heilong City. I suggest you stop playing around, Prince Zuko." His grin widened at his nephew's stiff glare.

As Zuko passed by Lieutenant Gi as he made his way to get a better view, the man returned a hateful frown. The prince mirrored the look, assuming he hadn't forgotten the little event earlier that morning. The ship gave a small, yet violent lurch as it entered the beginnings of the harbor.

"I did mention earlier this harbor does have choppy waters. No one's quite sure why." Kaida said from behind him, noticing the prince was startled by the strong current. He kept his gaze on the city, which was becoming more and more visible with each wave.

The elegant pagoda-style homes, smooth stone roads, and lively villagers weren't exactly what Prince Zuko expected from Heilong City. He looked around as the troop made their way through the town, seeing people all around dressed in the colors of Fire Nation. Red and gold were strung throughout the city, making it seem more real they were in Fire Nation than Earth Kingdom. The townsfolk looked at them as though it was an everyday thing to see Firebending soldiers march along the street.

* * *

Lieutenant Gi called out to make camp in an opening near the edge of the woods. The men hastily left their straight marching lines to pitch tents, start campfires, and begin dinner. Uncle Iroh walked over to Kaida with a smile, he looked pleased with the city.

"Miss Kaida, how is it these people live so similarly to Fire Nation?" He asked her with curiosity threading his airy voice.

"It is because this town is part of Fire Nation itself. This town was founded here long before the war, at a time when Earthbenders and Firebenders got along." She replied quietly.

He nodded in understanding and looked around the new area of town they had come across. It was a quieter place than the streets by the harbor. Down by the water, the roads were bursting with commerce and chatter among the villagers and fisherman. But the atmosphere was different in this direction. Many private homes were here, and a few scattered shops. "How do you know about this place?"

"I lived here with my grandfather for a couple years after…well, when I was a little older." She looked to the ground then back at him. "If you would like, the house is nearby, you may stay there. I know how much you dislike the tents," she grinned, "This area is visible from the back."

"That would be wonderful, Miss Kaida." He beamed and called out for his nephew to follow them. They began to make their way to the part of town nearest the woods.

"My grandfather is one of the only people who lived this close to the Anlin Forest in this city," Kaida mentioned to Iroh, and a disinterested Zuko, as she pushed open the doors to a sweeping pagoda-style home resting on a small hill. It was surrounded by an unattended garden and a small pond filled with huge, golden-colored fish. Those fish were keeping a curious black cat occupied as they walked by.

The room opened up to a crimson sitting room with a polished (yet dusty) black walnut floor. She motioned them to enter the quiet house, nervously smiling to Zuko, who glared in return.

Kaida gave them a small tour of the two story home, stopping to pull Iroh along as he discovered the tea stores in the kitchen. It had grown well into the evening as Iroh finally did return to that area to make himself his usual drink before bed.

* * *

Uncle Iroh took a long sip of his tea as he watched the small camp from the windows of the kitchen. The soldiers below had started a bit of a mini music night, telling jokes and singing like drunken men. Iroh chuckled as his nephew rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Uncle, how can they act so…idiotically at a time like this? What if something happened? Like if Earth Kingdom troops found us. Or Zhao! What if he found us here? Can he?" Zuko was letting every question that had pent up in his brain all day flood his uncle for advice and answers. His concerned frown was harsh in the clouding evening light.

Iroh looked from the sky to his nephew's trouble gaze. "Maybe it's best not to worry. After all, I still find it interesting how these people have managed to continue living here. Besides, I am going to bed. Perhaps you should find someone else to question, Zuko. I think Kaida went out to read over…there." Iroh pointed to an area around the side of the house, back where there were small trees covering the pond in back. Uncle Iroh smiled to his nephew, bade him goodnight, and went inside.

Prince Zuko sighed out loud and walked inside with a stormy expression that had a great likeness as the clouds that were beginning to gather off coast.

* * *

Kaida looked up from the stone bench she had settled upon to see angry clouds blocking the last of the sunset and stars. She held her place in her book and turned to the lantern hanging from its hook and stand nearest to her. Several of these lined the garden area especially around the pond, she tried lighting the one hanging by the tree she sat under. After several tries, the lantern stubbornly refused to light. Kaida sighed and turned to put down her book, and heard someone clear their throat behind her. She jumped a little and turned around sending her loose braid whipping around her shoulders.

"Why do you insist on reading that thing when you've already read it so many times?" Zuko looked down at the startled girl, moving his hand away from the lantern wick and closing the little glass door to keep the wind out.

"Because I'm trying to find things that are missing to me. Like, when the comet will actually arrive, or how to keep it from being used for a bad advantage against other nations or-"

"I get the picture," he said flatly, "Look, can I uh…sit here?" He motioned to the spot next to her on the bench.

"Of course sir," she said with a surprised look, hastily scooting over allowing him more room. She closed her book and let it rest in her lap, turning her attention to the pond in front of her, giving a random glance at the prince ever so often. She couldn't help but stare longer each time, feeling her cheeks grow hot for reasons she couldn't be sure of.

Prince Zuko looked down to the center of the town, where a large black stone dragon statue stood, wings stretched to the heavens. There was a ring of fire circling the base of it now, and a large group of people gathered about it. Shops nearby the statue and commotion were bustling with activity. There was a group of dancers dressed in red weaving their way around the statue in an intricate pattern. The mass of townsfolk seemed to be focusing on them for the moment, some swaying to the intense music that drifted faintly to where Zuko sat.

"Neat huh? They used to have things like this all the time while I lived here," Kaida said with a distant look. "My grandfather even got me to dance with those girls down there. Of course, I was the shortest one there, so dancing was easier than avoiding being stepped on." She smiled, keeping that far away look in her eye as she watched the crowd clap as the music came to an end. The clouds overhead were growing darker as the day came to an end.

Zuko felt a strange, anxious feeling in his stomach. He felt awkward sitting next to Kaida, but didn't really want to get up. Somehow, their conversation had strayed to tea after a long while.

"Ugh, I don't even see how he can stand so much tea!" Zuko said gesturing with great exaggeration. He had been complaining about his uncle's tea obsession, rather humorously now. Kaida laughed softly as he mimicked his uncle again. "Honestly, you don't like ginseng too, do you? He said you did."

"Not really, I prefer white tea. Ginseng is a bit too bitter for me. Actually, when he asked, I kinda hesitated a moment. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing to say no or not. He took my silence as a yes apparently." She smiled and returned her gaze to the pond. Dragonflies had become numerous among the plants and water. Every few minutes or so a new one would fly about and hover until it found a place to land and rest its wings.

Zuko felt that strange feeling rush up to his chest in a wave. As he opened his mouth to say something to her, he suddenly felt a soft, itchy feeling on his nose. Kaida looked over and laughed harder than at his impressions he had been doing. Prince Zuko went cross-eyed and noticed a pair of wings stretching out on his face.

"Hey! Off!" He shouted to the dragonfly, who had bravely used his nose as a perch for a few glorious seconds. Zuko could have sworn the bug was laughing at him by the sound of the humming rushing past his ear as it fly away to a still flower. He absently wrung the edge of his deep red vest and couldn't help but notice something on her left forearm.

Prince Zuko also took to notice she was wearing a black, short sleeved shirt and pants instead of her uniform. He really hadn't seen her wear anything else for a while. Then again, it had been a while since he had worn his own outfit that he now sat fiddling with the hem. He squinted in the dim light and noticed the shape of a dragon gracefully curving along the start of her wrist halfway to her elbow.

"What is that?" The question was asked without him being able to stop it. He noticed her look up and follow his gaze to the mark.

"Oh, just a birthmark…" She returned to watching the dragonflies flutter weightlessly over the plants and water.

There was a sudden, loud plunk coming from the pond water. The surface was broken by a series of ripples and little waves. The noise was followed by a couple more and Zuko's surprised yelp as he felt something hit his nose again, thinking it was a dragonfly until he failed to see wings. He looked up at the angry sky and felt a large drop splash on his forehead.

It was like that enraged look he gave the sky made it mad enough to unleash a downpour and a swift roll of thunder. The rain came down hard and fast, putting out the lit lantern in a couple drops. Zuko jumped up, hesitated, and turned to offer Kaida his hand.

For a moment she looked at him in slight surprise, but placed her hand in his without a second thought. She pulled the little book close to her chest as he pulled her along through the rain. They reached the doors and raced inside, drenched and dripping all over the wood floor. They both watched the rain fall heavier just as the door closed behind them in the wind. Zuko looked down and noticed he still held Kaida's hand, letting go quickly with a faint blush. He was glad for the dark room, so she wouldn't notice.

Kaida placed her nearly untouched book on the table nearby, keeping it from getting worse by holding it. She listened to another crash of thunder leak its sound into the otherwise quiet house.

Prince Zuko felt a yawn rise in his throat, for he had long since lost track of time. It must have been late judging by the darkness of the house and how tired he felt. He motioned to go upstairs, "It's getting late."

"You're right," Kaida agreed, "Goodnight then Prince Zuko." She said with a pleasant smile before walking to the stairs.

"…Goodnight." He could make out his exact feelings were, they were all new to him. He did, however, recognize sleepiness. He trudged up to his temporary room and pulled on dry clothes, wrung out his clothes, and slipped under the sheets of his bed.

Zuko stared at the ceiling, watching the dramatic shadows the flashes of lightning made when they seeped into the closed windows of the room. He lay in confusion, sorting out his thoughts and feelings to the rhythm of thunder. He thought until his eyes failed to stay open and finally welcomed sleep.

* * *

I finally extend a thanks to all my reviewers, which I should have done many chapters ago, SORRY! Anyways, A GREAT BIG FIRE NATION THANKS TO:

(in order by dates...) SailorNeo, starlightz1112, niwrem(my biggest reviewer to date! yay for u!), AkiraJade, hetfan7708, shlalu, TitanKardinal(BFF!), crazyloverofboys, Hiko-chan, kuramafan58, Serpent Knight Wing Weaver, and a couple of anonymous reviews too! Thanks a bunch everyone! More thanks later too!


	15. Quiet Chaos

A/N: Thanks for being so patient everyone! Sorry! I've been so busy lately! Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

* * *

Prince Zuko woke with a start, finding himself entangled in his thin sheets tightly. He pulled himself up and wiggled out of the grip of the fabric. Thunder echoed in the dark, making the room seem more haunted than it did when he had first walked in. The wind and rain were still beating against the sides of the house loudly as he made his way across the cold floor to the hallway.

Poking his head out the doorway in an unconscious reflex, Zuko tried to clear his mind of the childish thoughts of ghosts, and a not so childish thought of an unwanted guest. I his head, he could imagine Zhao lurking in a corner just waiting for him to pass by. That man hated him more then it humanly seemed possible. He had to make sure to skip that topic and keep his thoughts to himself on that matter.

The prince shivered in his deep red outfit, one he normally reserved for training but decided to wear to bed anyways, too tired to change. Crossing his arms as he walked, Zuko began to let his eyes adjust to the dark. He bumped into the walls once or twice before anything came into view.

Uncle Iroh's deep snore echoed lightly through the hall, heard above the thunder at times. Prince Zuko was glad he was moving away from Iroh's room, because even at his distance, the snoring was as irritating as it was to look at Zhao's face.

Zuko continued to walk through the dark, as if using it to wear away the nightmare he just faced. Shivering again, Zuko blinked several times as his eyes played cruel tricks on him in the dark. He past by a half open door, stopped, and peeked in noticing someone familiar.

Kaida was lying on her back with the black cat he saw earlier curled up next to her, its paws resting on her chest. It looked up with orange, lamp-like eyes and hissed at him. Even as Zuko backed up, the cat continued to yowl at him dangerously. The thunder did little to calm his nerves.

Prince Zuko continued to pace through the halls until he was too cold and tired to walk anymore. The effects of the nightmare had utterly worn off, and he had almost forgotten it by now. He sighed and headed back to his room, wincing as his uncle let out a rather loud snort. He was glad his uncle's room was a bit of a distance away form his on the ship. Curling up under the sheets, Zuko faced the wall and stared at it, thinking, until his eyes shut and he fell asleep again.

* * *

A loud purring was nestled right next to Zuko's ear. He subconsciously tried turning his head away from the noise, but felt something light touch his nose. It brushed against his skin so lightly it made his nose itch, badly. He twitched his nose and turned over a little, still feeling the annoying thing hit his face.

The quiet, other than purring, was broken by a scolding whisper of "Akemi! Come over here!" Zuko's eyes opened slightly, the room around him was blurry but bright. There was a strange black blob next to him, it was furry and still purred.

"Akemi, here kitty kitty…" The girl's voice called again, apparently talking to the blob. Prince Zuko's eye came into focus and noticed Kaida inching closer to the blob, and him unintentionally. He jumped, feeling the sheets wrapped around him like rope, and felt his shoulder collide with the floor. He had been dangling upside-down over the side of his bed, where the cat decided to curl up.

The cat turned its head, flicked its tail in his face, and gave a sly grin as though it was laughing at his feat.

"Prince Zuko? Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I was looking for Akemi there," Kaida said quickly, straitening up, temporarily giving up on calling the cat.

The black cat hissed and glared with its orange eyes when Zuko struggled to get up. The kitty made its way over to Kaida, silently padding on soft paws. She picked it up, scratched its chin, and turned her attention back to the prince awkwardly sprawled out on the floor.

"Um, your uncle sent me up to inform you breakfast is ready, sir," Kaida said softly still patting the purring cat.

"Pah, you have an evil cat, you know that?" Zuko glared at the orange eyed creature. The prince sat up, feeling his cheeks burn from an awkward form of embarrassment. It was different from the times his uncle had done so, which was actually quite often.

"Akemi isn't evil, Prince Zuko." Kaida gave a small pout before turning out of the room, "See you downstairs."

Zuko scrambled to pull new clothes on and make his way out to the hallway, glad to see it well lit despite the clouds covering the sky outside. He walked calmly along the dark floor and made his way downstairs noticing a large raven perched on the landing. He watched it, forgetting to look where he was going, and tripped over a black lump on the third to last stair.

The lump gave a shrill hiss as Zuko tumbled ungracefully down the last couple stairs and landed on the floor with a dull thud. The cat arched its back, raised its claws, and tried to intimidate the prince who had rudely forced it from its morning nap.

"Stupid, evil cat," He grumpily whispered before looking up at the person standing in front of him.

Kaida was staring down at him with a look of surprise and a bit of confusion. Her frown was twined with concern. "Are you alright?"

Zuko's face grew visibly red as he got up fast again, resisting the urge to kick the darned cat. "Fine," he snapped.

Kaida was taken aback by his tone, but shook it off knowing this was an everyday attitude. She shooed the cat into the other room and made her way to the kitchen where Iroh sat gulping down his food.

"Why do you have a bird in here?" Prince Zuko asked as they walked.

"Akashi watches over the place since I don't live here much anymore. He and Akemi make sure no one breaks in or anything. He's really sweet otherwise, and gets along with the cat well." Kaida replied without turning to look at him.

Uncle Iroh leaned over Zuko's shoulder after many minutes of him not touching his breakfast. He was more so poking at it blindly, staring off into space holding up his head with the hand that wasn't prodding the food. Iroh looked in the direction Zuko was staring in and gave a sly grin.

"Prince Zuko," he whispered, "Why have you been staring at our hostess for the last ten minutes?"

"Wha?" The prince jumped and was snapped back to reality with a slightly flustered expression. "Oh uh, I'm not." He quickly shoved a large bite of food in his mouth to keep from answering any more of his uncle's questions.

* * *

Uncle Iroh led the way to the camp, greeting soldiers as he passed by. Zuko and Kaida followed behind him, the prince much father behind than Kaida was.

"General Iroh!" Lieutenant Gi stated while saluting quickly, starting a conversation with him that didn't interest the teenagers in any way. Just plain boring topics they tuned out.

"Looks like it might rain again sir," Gi said glumly.

"It does storm here often, during the evenings that is," Kaida interrupted politely, joining the conversation.

Zuko let his gaze wander around, hearing instead of talking, just an annoying buzz of chatter. He watched people open shops and do chores all around the town as it woke up in the grey morning. Zuko was only snapped out of his reverie by Iroh's voice.

"What do you think Prince Zuko?" He asked suddenly to the zoning out prince.

"Hm? Yeah, whatever…" He continued surveying the area without paying any attention to the others whatsoever.

"Splendid. Who will you be taking in your scouting group then?" Iroh questioned his nephew again.

"What scouting group?"

"The one you just said you'd lead. You volunteered. Don't tell me you've already forgotten!" Uncle Iroh chuckled at Zuko's sour look. "I suggest you get started before it starts to rain again."

"I am NOT leading a scouting party," Prince Zuko stated firmly.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm leading a scouting party," Zuko mumbled as he smacked a tree branch out of his way. The small group was making their way through the Anlin Forest watching for Earthbender camps, or Zhao. "Agni, I am sick of these weeds…"

The men behind him grumbled their complaints among themselves, knowing better than to complain to their prince. Kaida brought up the rear, getting hit by almost every twig or branch the people ahead of her pulled back. She jumped as one particularly large stick smacked her nose rather hard. She quickly covered her nose and mouth with her hands to keep from yelling at the mean branch. Kaida sniffed, hoping her nose wasn't bleeding.

Zuko felt his stomach protest for food again, they had been walking for some time now. The only results he had come up with were bug bites itched, twigs are sharp, and spiders like to get in your face. He growled to himself, hating his uncle's volunteering system. Asking when he wasn't paying attention. He stopped where a river sliced though their current path, and today, he didn't feel like swimming. Zuko looked down at the river bank when Kaida walked up.

"This river is rather deep, I know from experience," she said sheepishly, "Lieutenant Gi wanted me to ask if we were to head back to town."

He looked over and snapped back, "Tell him that's the best idea I've heard all day…Why is your nose all red?"

Her hands flew to her face again, "No reason. Um, let's continue back then shall we, sir?" She hurried through the ranks of men to the lieutenant to tell him Zuko's answer. Gi looked just as pleased to be going back as Zuko felt.

Rain was barely falling by the time the group wove their way through the thinning woods and caught sight of town. The grey sky gave the dark buildings a bleak look, despite the population bustling in the streets unnoticing the rain. Most of the men had one thing on their mind: food.

Upon returning, Zuko promptly glared at his uncle as he wandered into the kitchen for lunch.

"Prince Zuko, anything interesting on your trip?" Iroh's grin peeked over the side of his teacup.

It was a long afternoon of drizzling rain, dark clouds, and glaring contests. To the soldiers, the sky was becoming to be so commonly grey, it was as if that were its true color. But, lives and the day went on, some soldiers went into town in and out of their duties. At dinnertime, the clouds were so thick it seemed more like late evening than the normally bright time of day it was supposed to be.

* * *

Uncle Iroh was situated by a table playing his tile game after dinner was over. There were several lanterns lit in the room to light it up from the dimness of the outside sky. The silence and calm was a usual comforting feeling to have around, but for some reason, the quiet now was almost suspenseful. He tensed and looked out the window to the dark sky and thickening rain as though he knew something bad was going to occur.

Prince Zuko sighed out of boredom and continued messing with the piece of paper in his fingers. His uncle encouraged origami, claiming it calmed one down. Zuko prefers to think of his messed up creations as things to burn up when he got bored enough. Right now, he was nearing the point to singe the paper crane he fiddled with. Instead of lighting it, he tossed it up as he stood, it floated gently down to the wood floor. He started walking down the hallway to do something other than sit when he heard a soft noise.

Looking up, he had just enough time to react as Kaida ran up almost silently down the hall at full speed, but she had turned to the other direction the moment she approached Zuko. She turned around just in time to crash into him, but he was lucky enough to seize her by the arms and keep her from sending him flying. She looked alarmed, and not just from running into her commanding officer.

"We have to leave or, I don't know! There are Earth Kingdom troops making their way into town!" Kaida stared wildly at him, her eyes were a hazy grey, like the sky. Zuko didn't bother letting go when he yelled back for his uncle to follow. He started off pulling Kaida along by the wrist.

Outside, the growing chaos became more apparent when people sprinted past, unable to find a place to hide. The rain was falling hard now, putting out the city's evening lights making the scene darker and much more intense. Prince Zuko let his eyes wander to the harbor where a familiar ship outline made its appearance. His grimace deepened as red uniformed soldiers marched from the docks, keeping their gaze on the green clad warriors already in town.

The trees and rain went by like a blur as Kaida followed Zuko through the Anlin Forest, dodging sharp braches and tree stumps. They were both thoroughly soaked by now and were followed not only by their enemy, but by scared, fleeting soldiers of their own regiment. Still in their uniforms form the hike before, they were dead giveaways to the opposing army, but a little less conspicuous to Zhao's troops. Only Kaida's long, braided blonde hair was a bit out of the ordinary, which made her a prime target aside from being a wanted person in her own country now.

Prince Zuko quickly grabbed her wrist again and pulled her down a different path they had walked along earlier that day. "I know somewhere we can hide, I spotted it on the patrol."

She followed him wordlessly, trying to keep up without tripping or falling behind. He paused at the river bank staring down blankly at it. The prince slid down through an unnoticeable crack in the rock right next to the water, tugging Kaida down with him into the severely tight hiding place.

Their bulky armor did little to help with the breathing room, Kaida wished all the more she wasn't wearing it as she slipped down into the crevasse with a small yelp. She felt her cheek rest against metal, noticing Zuko was staring up at the entrance with a hard look holding her close tightly. Kaida blinked a couple times, partly from shock and held still.

Zuko reassured himself in his mind several times he was merely doing this for protection. He shifted his attention to the rain falling through the opening to the hiding spot, making sure no soldier could find them. He glanced down at Kaida after a few minutes, noticing how red her face was even in the dark. He rolled his eyes and tried to rise from sitting down, "I'm going to see if Uncle is still ok. Don't leave until I get back, understand?"

She nodded, remembering how his uncle had told them to run ahead. Kaida watched him climb up and out of the crevasse and disappear into the rain. The blonde pulled her knees to her chest and waited in silence for what seemed like a very long time…or at least until the noise outside had died off.

Kaida couldn't help but stand up and peek out to see if the coast was clear. She looked around with clearing pale blue eyes seeing nothing but green trees and rocks. Until she felt a violent tug on the collar of her armor and felt herself get hoisted up out of the hideout. She prayed desperately it was only Zuko, but the dark voice that followed the gesture said otherwise.

"Hello there, little Avatar."


	16. Confusion and Conflict

A/N: People, I am so sorry for not being able to post this sooner. I have been SUPER busy with my school schedule and after hours band practice, that my entire body feels like it had been stomped on by several Komodo Rhinos, then sat upon by General Iroh. Geez, I'm sorry again and I promise to try and get chapters in ASAP and FASTER! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I'm not little! Put me down!" Kaida shouted trying to squirm free. She glared furiously as she was turned around to face a most pleased Admiral Zhao. The cold metal of her armor scraped uncomfortably against her skin as he still held her in the air.

"Give me one reason I should." Zhao gave a mocking grin in her face, "Little girl."

"Okay, I will." She pulled back her hand and smacked him across the face, shocking herself more than him. She had never intentionally hit someone. But it at least got her back on the ground. Standing up, she pulled her arms back and used water from the fast-moving stream to trip the soldiers before taking off towards the town.

Kaida ran through the brush noticing bright lights dancing up ahead, in the same direction of Heilong. She burst through the entrance to the forest staring right into the center of a clash between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation soldiers, so violently attacking, it was impossible to tell who was on what side.

She ducked out from the crossfire only to turn and feel someone sharply grab her wrist and pull her aside. She half screamed, thinking the worst of the person.

"What are you doing here?" A voice hissed, "I told you to stay in there!"

Kaida looked up to see Prince Zuko standing there, his outline was illuminated by the fire behind him. He didn't look happy.

"Admiral Zhao found me, Prince Zuko, I'm sorry I left without your consent." She apologized quickly. Kaida opened her mouth to continue her apology, but was cut off when Zuko pulled her away from another clash of soldiers that has slunk their way.

"That's okay," he shouted over the noise, half ignoring her, "My uncle said to go on ahead to the closest city, and he'd meet us there with the rest of the crew. Some of them have already gone ahead as well."

"The closest city is Haibeisu, it's along the coast here too. There are only a handful of Fire Nation people living there though, and they are too afraid to let it show too much. Most of the town is Earth Kingdom and-" Kaida was cut off when he tugged her arm to look her in the face sternly.

"How do you get there?" He asked with a hard expression.

"Uh…through the Anlin Forest, southeast…" The girl replied, a little shaken. Her eyes were rapidly changing to a strange grey greenish color.

Prince Zuko pulled her along towards the trees, "Then hurry up!" He charged through the bushes, seeing a couple familiar men from his ship doing the same. He was lucky to have such dark hair, to blend in, despite his pale complexion. Kaida stuck out with her fair colored hair in the darkening woods. The unpleasant sound of twigs scraping against their armor was heard repetitively throughout their run. Kaida was happy when they finally slowed nearing a thinning area in the forest. She looked around noticing the others that had been trailing along had diminished in number.

"What happened to-" She stared to ask, but was yet again interrupted by the prince.

"Who cares, where do we go now, Kaida?" Zuko still had the dark, serious glare that sent chills to anyone in his view. But a rustle from the trees above them distracted his gaze. Looking up, a rope coiled its way through the branches and wrapped around Kaida's arms and waist and pulled her into the trees. At the same time, another crew member nearby was pulled up into the treetops just as quick.

Confused, Zuko stared a moment before snapping back to his serious attitude right when he too was tugged into the green canopy. There was a flurry of embers and tree branches and several distraught voices calling out before quiet. Prince Zuko madly lifted his head and looked around at the boys surrounding him and several others, some of whom he recognized instantly, all up inside the trees.

"What do you brats want?" He snapped, clearly catching their attention from several whining soldiers elsewhere.

"Watch your mouth, Fire Nation scum. You happen to be in our territory now," said an outspoken and thin boy. He turned to a taller messy haired teen, "Good idea helping out with the Earth Kingdom army, Jet. We get to kick more Fire butt!"

"Well, I gotta admit it was a pretty good idea." The teenager smirked, chewing on a weed of some kind. In Zuko opinion, it was rather disgusting to be chewing on grass. Who knew where that grass had been?

A positively huge boy was perched nearby, whom the prince wondered how someone so large could rest on a branch without it snapping in seconds." Jet! There's a girl here!"

Rainwater dripped in Kaida's eyes as she looked up into the brown eyes of the tall teen boy by the name of Jet. He half glared, half smirked in one twisted expression at her retreated figure. The rope was still bound tightly around her, keeping any physical use of her hands useless. She couldn't force a mean look back, she was too distraught between Zhao, the Earth Kingdom troops, and now this. What else could go so wrong?

She remained quiet as Jet watched her light blue eyes drain in a whirlpool effect to a pale yellow before him. His face was ridden with a perplexed and concentrated frown. For once, this vengeful leader couldn't decide weather this girl was a victim or threat. He flicked his wrist for the motion to drop the prisoners from the tree perch at the arrival of a ranking officer on their side.

Prince Zuko looked up to the green clad warrior before him, recognizing the man to be the same from the prison hold in Ba Sing Se. The man grinned at the sight of a familiar face, "Long time no see, my boy. We were wondering where you went."

"Spare me. I could care less how you feel." Zuko retorted with an arrogant grimace.

Kaida exchanged worried looked to fellow crewmen around her, who seemed just as shaken by the situation as she was. She knew this wasn't going to end well by the way the officer Zuko was harassing was changing in temper. The blonde watched a single leaf float down from the canopy above and land ever so lightly on her nose. She blew up, trying to get it off, to no avail. The stubborn leaf continued to perch upon her nose, itching like crazy. Kaida frowned deeply and childishly blew as hard as she could. A little too hard.

Kaida had unintentionally used Airbending to rid her face of the leaf, with so much force it did not just blow away the poor piece of foliage, but knocked over the Earth Kingdom captain, still toying with Zuko. Her face was frozen with wide eyes as she watched the soldier's reaction, which was somewhere between shock, extreme anger, and utter annoyance. The man stood and began walking over, only to be cut off by a quick, short blast of fire.

Zhao stepped over half smirking from the fact he didn't have to get his hands dirty keeping the girl from escaping, for now. "I'll take over from here."

"Actually, I think we were here first." The green-covered soldier retaliated.

"Well, that's just too bad now isn't it?" Admiral Zhao crossed the line as he let out a string of insults to match his argument opponent. While fighting, however, he unintentionally sent another small fireball in Kaida's direction. She yelped and tried getting out of the way, Firebending free and scrambling off hissing from an unseen injury.

Prince Zuko followed suit, helping as many others as he could stand, who were unlucky enough to be without the ability. Dodging a nasty looking barrage of stones, he pointed to a new direction, signaling to head that way. The men did as told, Kaida trailing alongside them, glad to be free of the rambling idiots behind them.

"Prince Zuko! How will we get into the city? We can't just stroll around looking like this!" A sloppily dressed sailor addressed to an already irritated Zuko. Pointing out the obvious when the prince was aggravated, was not a very intelligent move, even for this slow-in-the-head guy.

Zuko's eye twitched as he surveyed the men surrounding him in the damp woods. "Privet Liang, you look less Fire Nation than any of us," Zuko stated, motioning to his brown and tan attire, "You will go and get us some clothes to change into so we can 'blend in'."

The small deckhand saluted, very unprofessionally Zuko added, and scampered off towards the town visible through the trees and bushes. Though the task was simple, it took forever until the short man did return, an armful of clothes piled in his arms.

"This isn't enough yet," he squeaked, "But it's quite a lot already."

"You will continue doing this until everyone looks," he sighed, "normal. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" The branches and weeds objected his trip, having been thrown around in all directions as the man passed though them. The group there was left in the quiet of the rain and night birds' songs.

Passing out the clothes, they did notice the shortage, so those who were missed had to stay behind until they looked appropriate. Kaida looked down at her new attire, frowning.

'They have to be kidding me! This is like a six year old's dress!' She thought furiously.

"Well? Are you changing or do you wanna stay in this forest with those soldiers and Zhao back there?" Zuko asked bluntly, noticing her hesitation.

She glared, blushing slightly, and slunk behind a tree to change. She didn't feel like changing in front of them, or watching them do so, which they were beginning to do without the slightest hint of decency. She untied her armor and dropped it onto the dirt and grass below her. It took a while to get off her shirt and vest, getting lost inside the fabric hoping no one was watching. Picking up the green and brown dress, she gave it a disappointed pout and slipped it on, followed by the small brown sandals.

"Wha!" came a shout behind the trees. The men exchanged confused and curious looks. "I can't go around like this! I look like a child!"

Zuko sighed, growing more impatient by the minute, and with his own new outfit complete with a rice harvester's hat. If his father could see him now…

"Get a grip, it can't be THAT bad. We have to get going." The prince groaned, flicking the edge of his hat out of his face. That hat needed some getting used to.

"Yes, in fact, it IS that bad." Kaida gingerly stepped out from the showdown of the trees wearing a dress that was cut so small, it did in fact show more of her feminine features than any of the crew, including Zuko had ever seen and/or noticed. Some of the crewmen didn't really notice how girly she ever was, but then again, they weren't the brightest bunch either. Kaida frantically made sure the dress covered her up as much as she could get it to. "It's freezing," she shivered with her wet hair dripping over the once dry dress, "Is it possible to go into town NOW? There is a small inn that I know of. Why are you wearing that hat, Prince Zuko?" She had the faintest hint of a grin as the men behind the prince chuckled. The teenager blushed and frowned in embarrassment and hatred for the vile hat that rested upon his head. Boy, would he be happy just to burn that hat to cinders…

Kaida desperately hoped this charade wouldn't last long, fearing she'd be stuck in short dresses forever. Trudging along behind the troop, she became lost in her own thoughts, barely listening to whatever Zuko had begun to yell about. She didn't realize how far away her mind was until she found herself staring at many more people dressed similarly watching the group go by in town. Some smiled and greeted them, others remained passive, mostly ignoring the "travelers". Kaida began to assume it would be a lot easier than they had planned it to be in their heads. They would only have to stay until Hailong City was rid of Earth Kingdom soldiers and Zhao's own battalion had cleared out.

Looking to the sign marking the inn, Kaida began to have second thoughts sleeping and staying in a foreign and enemy town. Earth Kingdom had never been registered SAFE in Fire Nation minds for a hundred years, and most likely never fully will be for a long time. But following the orders Prince Zuko gave out discreetly, they were to act as "peasant-like" as possible, giving them no reason for suspicion. Easier said than done.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers! Boy you guys help me out sometimes! Check out the review page to see all the wonderful people there! Too tired to type the list, so there's still room for more names on the next thanks note! Keep reviewing and THANKS A BUNCH!


	17. Night Not So Quiet

A/N: Sorry everyone! (again) I am so dang busy with school, band, and hockey that I have so little time to write anymore! I love holidays even more now. (writing time!) Wednesdays are my only days off right now, in the afternoon (from band) so I try to write then as I am now. I really hope I can keep up with you guys! I'll keep doing my best to get chapters in! thanks for your support!

* * *

Kaida shivered at the thought of the last time she stayed in an Earthbending community, and because of the little heat that wretched green dress gave her. She glared up at the ceiling thinking back harshly. She was glad, however, the troop was able to bring a small bit of their previous attire, being their grey pants and shirt. It was late and many stores and little places scattered through the city were still open in the dark. The distant clashing sounds of a struggle were muffled it not blocked out by the thick brush and trees.

Changing rather joyously, Kaida reentered the large room the troop was staying in wearing the grey outfit like a pair of pajamas. She appeared to be the only person in the room, save for a couple older soldiers and sailors catching up on sleep. She made her way to one of the mattresses laid out in neat rows along the walls. They weren't exactly as comfortable as the bunk beds aboard the ship, and were rather flat on the ground, but they did feel good to lie upon.

Blowing out her lantern, Kaida slipped under the covers and fidgeted about until she got comfortable. She watched the smoke billow up from the dimmed candle using the light pouring from the hall through the half closed doorway. The little blonde closed her eyes and listened to the faint voices streaming from downstairs where many people gathered for late night chatting, gambling, and drinking, as well as the light snoring from the same quiet room.

Uncle Iroh chuckled deeply, taking great humor in seeing his nephew so flustered and embarrassed. Zuko had made it clear Iroh's disguise was absolutely hideous. The retired general had headed off the back line and learned of Zuko's idea through the soldiers still waiting in the forest for clothes earlier. Uncle Iroh's elaborate hat was the main object of the prince's embarrassment, as if anything could be worse than his own straw rice-picker hat. Many of the crewmen were joking with one another as if there was no problem to be found. They acted as if they were on board ship again, in the mess hall goofing off on music night. One would never assume these men were hiding in an enemy's cover, hunted by opposite armies and their very allies.

Prince Zuko covered his flustered face with one hand resting the other in his lap. If they were going to start playing their usual game of charades, he would rather go stand outside and wait to be captured. It was bad enough being in his own undercover wear, an outfit that was sure to get him disowned by his father at first glance. But if his uncle started making a fool of himself in an enemy's territory, he would have no part of it.

The only part that did catch the prince's attention was when Uncle Iroh began explaining the battle the men gathered round had missed. Iroh spoke in a low whisper, in case any others were trying to listen. His story went on telling how Zhao and the Earthbending captain had quarreled, continuing much longer after the small group's escape. It gave Iroh's own brigade time to slip past and get away from the chaotic city behind them. The general's explanation was cut short by an indignant yawn, making some of the men laugh along with Iroh.

Zuko felt a yawn build up in his throat after seeing his uncle, but tried to swallow it. He had no intention of being disgraced as his uncle chose to. The tired prince stood up and excused himself from the gathering, saying he wished to go to bed. In return the men let the excuse pass and continued on with their stories, promising to head to bed in a little while.

Walking down the dark, almost quiet halls, Zuko looked around taking in the new form of architecture and décor. Doing so, he almost passed right by the large room the small brigade was staying in. Most of the men were still downstairs, but a handful had already fallen asleep in the pitch black room. Zuko yanked off the fowl hat, thinking it was safe to do so inside the room. He walked along the rows of cots lined up along the floor, choosing one by a quiet sleeping soldier instead of by the loudly snoring ones. It was a wonder they didn't wake each other up by the racket they were both making.

Tossing the hat next to the cot, Prince Zuko flopped down upon the mattress on top of the blanket and pillow, not caring if he looked ridiculous or not.

"What a mess," he sighed to himself, cursing the "peasant's clothing" he was now forced to wear. All of this chaos these past couple years was all his fault, and he knew it. If he hadn't gone into that war chamber to that meeting, if he had kept his mouth shut, none of this would be happening to him, or his uncle, or his crew. He rolled over onto his side and shut his eyes, hearing heavy steps coming from the halls along with talking growing in volume. He fell asleep just as his uncle and company entered the room and settled down. The night was quiet for all but the earth-shaking snores echoing throughout the inn.

The night air had made the large room chilly despite the warm sunlight lighting the room. The morning was still and silent, the snoring had long since died out. Distant chirps and calls of birds were the only sound that early. The morning in this town was different from the metallic sounds of the ship and the great, excited crowds in Heilong.

The soft light almost stung Zuko's eyes when he finally succumbed to opening them. He had at first forgotten where he was, thinking he would either see that wretched cat from Heilong or the dull grey walls of his room onboard the cruiser. Instead, he found himself in a green and chestnut room with the rest of his crew just waking up or still asleep. His eyes came into focus at last. The prince noticed the soldier still asleep in the bed beside his was Kaida, and on the other side, his lone snoring uncle. Kaida was curled up under her blanket like a child would, one hand resting next to her chin. Her hair had been taken down from its usual bun and cascaded over her shoulders and pooled on the sheets around her like liquid. It was strange to see someone so innocent looking in the midst of so many army men and tough deckhands. Zuko almost slapped himself after coming to his senses by a loud snort from his uncle's direction.

The prince turned his head at the exact time to get smacked in the face by his uncle, who juts turned over in mid snore. The teenage boy fumed silently, shoving the arm off his face furiously. He slid from the sheet on his cot and snuck to the window where a small commotion could be heard seeping through the shutters. He cracked the shutters open a bit, they squeaked an awful lot, and noticed a large group of green dressed soldiers gathered in the street. He sighed irritably, these guys, like Zhao, just never gave up on the most hopeless and meaningless tasks. Zhao was concentration more on capturing a banished prince and a fake avatar more than the real master of the elements. What an idiot. Zuko slammed the shutters together loudly, waking up a couple startled crewmen in the process. The fire nation prince knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! There's kuramafan58, Khazia, Limely, SailorNeo, Hiko-Chan, niwrem, Serpent Knight Wing Weaver, crazyloverofboys, TitanKardinal, shlalu, Khaiya, hetfan7708, starlightz1112, and a buncha anonymous peeps who also most rule! Thanks a bunchies you guys!


	18. Comet

A/N: And so after long await the final chapter. But don't you worry! If you do like this story check out its sequel, mentioned at the bottom of the page. Hope you enjoy this chappie! Thanks for being great reviewers! I hope to see you reviewing the sequel!

* * *

The question of returning to Heilong City was eating away at the Fire Nation crew. None of them knew if Zhao would be there, waiting for them. The risk of remaining in their present position was also too high for comfort, with the city crawling in Earth Kingdom soldiers. The familiar group of rogue boys marched alongside the grand troops through the town, grinning like they had single-handedly won the war. Prince Zuko could have spat on their heads if his uncle hadn't pulled him away from the window to talk. Uncle Iroh seemed just as puzzled with the situation as everyone else. Every time Iroh would ask a question, Zuko cared not to pay attention. He was too busy studying one of the hundreds of dragonflies flooding the town. He knew he couldn't think of a good enough answer, so why embarrass himself?

The prince was tired of playing hide-and-go-seek with that snotty admiral and enemy troops. He clenched his hands into fists, temper rising, and wished he could squash Zhao once and for all like the bug he really was. He kept glancing over to Kaida, who sat laughing with a small gathering of deckhands joking around lifting each other's spirits. Her pale honey colored eyes met his, she smiled and turned back to the men still laughing at a couple clever insults towards Zhao. The admiral had become a common enemy within his own nation. That was pretty low.

The prince reminded himself, to ward off any straying thoughts, that Kaida was a lady, and needed more protection than those nitwits he called deckhands, who needed protection from themselves. Of course, if he had mentioned that to any of the female soldiers who had readily enlisted, he would probably be charred, punched, kicked, yelled at, and slapped in a most undignified manner. He kept his mouth shut. Something he learned a couple years ago, silence was and is golden.

Zuko looked up at his uncle and merely replied (and interrupted), "Uncle. We will return to the city in the evening."

Iroh looked a little surprised at the comment, seeing as his nephew had been quiet all morning, which was surely just as surprising. "Are you sure that is wise, Prince Zuko?" Iroh reset his sage-like appearance, trying not to look shaken in the least. "Of course, I do dearly miss my tea and Monchan."

"Monchan? What in Agni's name is Monchan?" Zuko questioned the man.

"That handsome ape statue we found in that Earth Kingdom harbor down there a little while ago. You remember?" Iroh did his little monkey impersonation, which did jolt Zuko's memory of the scary, dreadful thing.

"You named that THING Monchan?" Prince Zuko asked again, a little embarrassed at him.

"Indeed, and I think it is a fine name. Don't you?"

"I choose not to answer that question."

* * *

Nightfall was a little ways away as Zuko rallied his troops together and left the inn. They snuck about the streets as quietly as they could, knowing most people were either inside or at a tavern at this hour. Kaida held up a lantern from her place at the very back, Iroh held one for the front for something to do. Looking around meekly, Kaida kept from jumping at the strange shadows that snaked through the trees as they made their way to the clearing to ready themselves in their armor again. Zuko was glad to be rid of that repulsive hat at last, although Iroh was rather fond of his, but his too had to go (Zuko's orders).

The small group laughed when one of the captains along with them shrieked at the moment a small branch caught him by the ear. It was good to laugh at something in the midst of the serious aura surrounding the grave trek. Their laughter, however, was cut short by twigs and dry leaves cracking nearby in the dark. Each of them froze, slightly hunched and rigid like a cat, listening to the quiet that followed the disturbance.

A deep chuckle with an all too familiar tone to it rang through the woods, followed by a series of underbrush cracking and crunching. With a flicker, a small hand-conjured flame lit up the smirking face of one Admiral Zhao. His laughter continued at their expressions, each terrified instantly with horror-filled eyes and mouths agape.

"Out a little late, aren't we gentlemen…and little lady," Zhao added and nodded to the withdrawn form of Kaida shrinking in the back of the line.

* * *

How the chase began was yet a blur to all of the fleeing soldiers running swiftly through the winding paths to Heilong City. Each of them focused only on patches of dimly-lit up sky showing through the end of the treacherous trail. None looked back, for they all knew what they would see: a group of enraged and hate-fueled followers of a wicked soul sprinting at their heels to steal their soul and freedom.

Kaida had long since left the lantern behind, throwing it at the admiral before taking off with the others. She was surprised how well Iroh was keeping up with his nephew and the rest. But she had no time to worry about that now, what she needed to concentrate on was getting through that clearing. She was running so fast it stung her eyes; she didn't think when she closed them. She didn't need to think, she needed to keep running. Running away from the clawing branches of trees, the itchy traps of weeds and bushes, the shouts and curses flying amongst the pathways, and far, far away from the demon they named Zhao.

A whip of fire caught her by the ankles, sending her into a tumbling trip bursting through the last of the trees and onto the soft grassy field that began Heilong. She at last stopped rolling and found herself facing the sky. She lay frozen from fear, shock, and exhaustion merely watching the distant stars shine from places where unfeeling, merciless gods watched over the world with hard eyes and hearts of stone. Would not even Agni save them from the wrath of the Fire Lord when the time came to tell truth?

The wretched, twisted face of Admiral Zhao peeked over and blocked Kaida's view. He grinned and snatched her up by the front of the collar. He hissed harsh words in her face, but she let them pass through her ears without listening. Kaida was too busy watching the most amazing and terrifying thing streak across the sky. Her eyes had drained of all color and matched the ghostly moon's glow as they reflected what she saw. Zhao dropped the girl as his attention caught the form in the sky.

"What are you-…Great Agni," exclaimed Iroh, slowing his gait and stood watching. His face was a mask of so many mixed emotions as the rest of the Fire Nation spectators frozen on the field.

Zhao's own hate filled grimace had melted away with the white hot object falling in the sky. Kaida scrambled up from the grass, still watching the celestial orb hurtle across the horizon. She felt herself shaking, imagining all of the horrible events that were to come if that truly was the horrible symbol they were all holding their breath for. She felt someone hold her in a protective embrace. She couldn't help but feel so powerless, so childlike at a time when bravery and honor would count most. She was lost for words, thought, and hope. Zuko didn't feel the least embarrassed but continued to watch the sky and the others around him. His father would be mad with power and ignorance. He held Kaida tighter as she buried her face in his chest at Zhao's regained laugh. Was this Sulsan's comet, here to ruin the ever-fading balance and order of their world and claim more lives until there was not a single soul left? Only he could see over the misty horizon, past the ships and sea, there was a storm rising.

* * *

And finally, The End. But wait! The adventure isn't over yet! Catch the next chapter in the Storm Rising series in the next sequel, Incandescence. Troubles don't stop with a comet and a mad admiral!


End file.
